Conditions may apply
by mathisson
Summary: Bella ends a long term relationship after finding out that she will never meet his, "conditions". Edward is a heavy weight hopeful, fighting his way to the top. But when events get between the two, an unsuspecting person trys to make things right. "Bella, haven't you heard that the best way to get over one man is to get under another one." AH, HEA, not so cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I first met Eric Yorkie coming out of an elevator. He was rushing to get on and I was trying to get off. We collided and ended up grabbing each other's cell phones. I had just finished an interview with a major construction company and he was on his way from court, He was a prosecuting attorney and I had just graduated with an accounting degree.

He called me to have us exchange our phones, where he then asked me to dinner. He was handsome intelligent, and everything I could want in a guy. Although, for all of his assets, he had even more downfalls. Eric had a time line for everything; from coffee brewing to taxi rides. So, after dating for exactly four weeks, we had sex. After four months, I met his parents. At our one year mark he asked me to move in with him.

Eric was predictable, it's what I loved and hated about him. I knew he would call me to say good morning at exactly eight and I knew what color shirt he would wear every Monday. I also knew we would only have sex on Tuesdays and Thursdays between nine and nine fifteen, and only in the dark and only in the bedroom, shirts always remained on.

Even our meals were scheduled—Monday was spaghetti, Tuesday was meatloaf, Wednesday, pork chops; we never deviated from that schedule. While it made grocery shopping very easy, it left me with a much bigger problem when I began to gain weight. Eric didn't like vegetables; he couldn't even look at lettuce. He said his mother always cooked things in a particular way and she never gained a pound. She also never had a hot meal in her life since she was waiting on her husband hand a foot, but I digress.

We were headed for the two year mark when his mother brought up the question of marriage. Eric explained that several things would have to happen before he would consider getting married. One, I would have to lose twenty pounds. Two, he would have to make partner in his law firm. Three, we would have to have saved fifty-thousand dollars so that we could buy a house.

Don't get me wrong, Eric wasn't telling me anything I didn't know when it came to how I look. He wasn't cruel about it, just brutally honest. He did tell me I had a very pretty face and that I satisfied him quite well in bed. I decided he would be worth the effort because I still wanted to be married, have a house, and children of my own. Eric was the only offer I had and I strongly felt he was the only one I ever would have.

Eric was a fanatic about things being organized; from the soup cans all facing the same direction to my tampons being placed perfectly in the drawer. I hated how he never deviated from his check lists, I hated that his cologne had expired a year ago, however he kept using it. I hated that he still wore the same glasses he had in sixth grade. Again, he had his flaws.

I took all of his 'conditions', or prerequisites as I called them, and began to work my tail off to make at least _two_ of them happen. I started by cutting my meal portions in half, and then I began exercising on my lunch break. It took nearly six months, but I finally got the twenty pounds off. Next, was the fifty-thousand he wanted to have saved. I took every hour of overtime that I could, I sold plasma, baked cookies for my coworkers, saved my tax return, and even had my cellular plan cut down to basic service. The biggest push was when my company had a contest for the most time and money saving idea, the winner would receive ten thousand dollars. I suggested job sharing, where two people shared a role; they each only worked part time. The company loved it because sick days decreased and since part time employees received no benefits, it was a win-win situation. Needless to say, I won the contest.

I will never forget the day that Eric made partner. He came home and swung me around in a circle kissing my entire face. I hadn't told Eric that I had been able to save the money, but I just knew he would be so happy that all three of his conditions had been met.

We were scheduled to have dinner with our friends at a local upscale restaurant to celebrate. I went out and bought a very tight black dress that showed off my new body. Since I had to work that day, I told everyone I would meet them at the restaurant. I changed at my office and took a taxi. Once I arrived, I noticed that some of Eric's coworkers had decided to join us.

Eric and I were the only couple in our group of friends who weren't either engaged or married. I just knew that would change tonight.

As I took my place at the table, I heard gasps and wows from everyone at how skinny I looked. Eric even touched my backside and gave me a knowing look. I whispered in his ear that losing the weight meant that two of his conditions were met.

Finally after several bottles of wine were finished and toasts had been made, one of our friends asked _the_ question. "So Eric, when are you going to make an honest woman out of our Bella?"

This was it, this was when all of my planning and hard work would pay off. I pictured it in my mind how he would drop down on one knee and ask me to finally marry him after two years. Sounds great doesn't it?

However, that isn't what happened, not even close. Eric waved his friend off and replied, "Bella and I are just fine. Why would I ruin things by getting married?"

I remember looking directly at him as he uttered each and every word. The truth was, he never wanted to marry me. He had set the goals high enough that he thought we, or rather I, would never reach them.

I read somewhere that everyone has a breaking point or hits rock bottom, as they call it, when they decide things had to change. In that moment, I hit mine. I will never forget the look on his face when I turned to him and said, "No, we are definitely not fine. Over, yes, but not fine."

I left the table that night and took a taxi home. I packed all of my belongings and stayed in a hotel. I called my dad and asked him if I could move back home for a little while, he arrived the next day with my brother Emmett and his truck. They loaded up my boxes and drove me from Spokane to Seattle.

I had been living with my brother and his wife, Rose for a few months, when I heard through the grapevine that Eric was already engaged to someone else. She was eleven years older than him, had two children, and outweighed me by one hundred pounds. Clearly he didn't want a wife, he wanted a mother.

I cried for days and started to eat everything in sight. Food was now my only friend and we got close, really close. So now I am single and fat, with no end in sight.

**AN**

_**So there we have it. **____**This is going to be **____**another low angst fiction. **____**I **____**know that some of you are going to question if this is a copy of **__**"**__**shadow boxer**__**" **__**the answer is no. **____**That fiction dealt with underground fighting. **____**This is dealing with organized prize fighting. **____**Bella will not be homeless, in fact she has a very strong will in this one. **____**Its about standing for what you believe in, knowing what you**__**'**__**re**____**worth and not accepting any less, even if the guy in question is a very muscular,**____**shirtless,**____**and sweating boxer-ward.**_

_**I did a lot of research on the sport of boxing, I sat down and spoke with not only fans of boxing, but actual boxers as well. **____**To my friend, DA, thank you for putting up with my continuous**____**questions and stopping you every ten seconds to have you repeat something.**_

_**We are changing things up, Momma2fan is beta**__**'**__**ing this one, show her some love over on my Facebook page. Kim **__**"**__**eagle eye**__**" **__**has control of the red ink for this one**__**…**__**give them both some thanks when you head over there.**_

_** groups/434894866569951/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Growing up, I did all of the things that normal kids did, well, whatever was considered 'normal'. My dad, Charles Swan, was a Boxing Heavyweight Champion on two separate occasions. He started boxing when he was in the Navy and caught the eye of a promoter who was looking for the next big thing. My dad turned him down at first, but once he was discharged, the guy called him up and the rest—they say—is history.

When my father met my mother, she was working in my grandfather's gym, and he was there to train one day and well, a year later my brother was born. I followed four years later, and by the time I was six, Dad had boxed his last match. He loved the sport so much though, he took over the gym for my grandfather and started teaching boxing to young kids. He said he wanted to give them something to do other than run the streets. My brother, Emmett, followed in his steps and was also a natural, but my dad made him go to college before going pro. He wanted him to have a way of taking care of his family, just in case something bad happened and he couldn't box anymore. My brother took extra classes and graduated with his bachelor's in Physical Education in two and half years. He turned pro not long after graduation.

Eric was never a boxing fan, but he did at least acknowledge that my father was a famous athlete _and_ that he could knock him out. I was ten years old the first time dad let me help him fit someone for boxing gloves. My mother wasn't too thrilled when I would ask to go help him at work. I had an appreciation for boxing, but it wasn't a love of mine. I could tell you that if anyone decided they wanted to box professionally, they were in for a lot of hard work. I loved to watch, but I never had the desire to get into the ring and take a shot.

My mother, on the other hand, was very disappointed that my father wasn't in the ring anymore. She loved to dress up, sit ringside, and brag about who my father was. She loved my father enough that she supported his decision to retire, and then she turned her attention to my brother—becoming the team mom on crack.

Emmett excelled once he went pro and he was the Heavyweight Champion for three years until he was involved in a car accident and his right ankle was crushed. Doctors repaired his ankle the best they could using cadaver bone, but his ankle was never the same. He was alive, thank God, but his boxing days were over. He thanked my dad when he came out of surgery for insisting he have an education.

Emmett was wise when it came to his winnings. Actually, Rose, his wife was smart when it came to his winnings. They didn't drive flashy cars and her engagement ring wasn't five carats, but their house was beautiful and they had no mortgage.

Emmett and my dad became partners in the gym. They wanted to expand it so that not just boxers but everyday people could come in and work out. Emmett also wanted to have fitness classes and a nutritionist on staff. They invested big and it paid off. The gym was a huge success and some very famous athletes came to use their facilities.

After I left Eric and my job, I went to work for a large accounting firm that was located downtown. Emmett and Rose refused to let me live on my own and insisted that I take over their guest house. It was far enough away from the main house that I had the privacy I needed. Even though I worked as an accountant, I did my brother's books on the side. His business was a success and I was enjoying watching it grow.

I had been back close to a year when Emmett hired a trainer named Leah Kingfisher. She was the quintessential bombshell. Emmett liked her because she had taken enough nutritional science courses to be able to call herself a nutritionist. She convinced Emmett to let her open a juice and smoothie bar inside the gym. Emmett like Leah because she brought in business, men would come to work out just to look at her. Rose liked her because she was afraid of Rose.

When I first met her, she was nice to me. She took me to the side one day and told me she would be happy to design a workout and nutrition plan that would make me feel and look healthier. She never used the term 'lose weight' and I liked her for that.

Things were going well and I could honestly say that I would call her a friend, but that all changed after a staff meeting. Emmett had phoned me the day before and asked if he could meet me for dinner, so I met him at his favorite steak house. Emmett told me that an old friend of his was slowly winning boxing matches and he had his sights on the World Heavyweight title. Since Emmett and our father had both held that title previously, he told the friend he would help him train.

The largest obstacle to overcome was that his friend had to increase his weight by twenty-five pounds. Now, if you have ever seen two boxers circle each other in a ring, you know that neither one of them have an ounce of fat on them. They are pure muscle. This guy was going to have to change everything he ate and his training in order to build muscle.

He and Emmett discussed him moving from Chicago to Seattle to begin his training. Evidently the guy came from money and relocating was not an issue. Emmett asked if I would do him a huge favor and quit my job to take over managing his gym. He told me he would match my present salary if I would do this for him. He was my only brother and it was never a question if I would help him or not. I mean come on, I would get to wear sweatpants to work every day, I failed to see the problem. The next day I gave notice at work, and then went to Emmett's staff meeting.

Emmett informed everyone that he would be training his friend full time and that he was handing management of the gym over to me. Leah wasn't happy to say the least.

"Are you fucking telling me I have to answer to Bella now?" She slammed her hands down on the table causing most of us to jump back a little.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Emmett stated as he rose from his chair walking around to stand beside her. "If you don't fucking like it, pack your shit and get the fuck out!" He snapped and left the room.

When I was collecting the trash that was left behind, I overheard Leah tell the housekeeper, "What kind of bullshit is this when a fucking fat slob is in charge of a fucking gym? The only thing she knows how to press is her fucking dinner napkin."

I chose to ignore her comment and went about getting payroll in order. I didn't come in for her training sessions after that and I didn't meet her at the juice bar for the morning testing. It had been Leah's idea to have a daily special, she would make it up every morning and the staff would try it out. They were always good and she said they were healthy for you.

A week later, Emmett came in saying that his friend was coming by the gym the next day. His name was Edward Cullen and he would be bringing his current trainer/physician with him. However, nothing could have prepared me for the first time I met Edward.

I was sitting in my office doing payroll when I came upon Leah's time card. The system we had at the gym was designed to be easy. Everyone had a picture name badge with a swipe stripe on the back. All you had to do was swipe the card on the main computer when you came in and when you left. For whatever reason, she couldn't grasp the concept. She would either forget to swipe in or out, and some days she would forget all together. Today, however, I'd had enough. I was going to give her a written warning that if in the future she failed to swipe in or out she would be docked. I had the form already in my computer, so I filled in the appropriate boxes and hit print.

I waited to hear the printer engage until I noticed that the paper light was flashing on the computer. Normally, I would just get up and get new paper, but today I lost my shit.

"Fuck me sideways!" I shouted getting out of my chair and heading for the supply closet. I rounded the corner and ran smack into a solid wall of muscle.

"Alright, pretty girl, if that's how you like it."

His large hands completely wrapped around my upper arms. I took a step back and tried to get my balance, although he continued to hold onto me. My focus was still on his large chest. He was dressed in a black suit jacket, with a white button down shirt underneath. The top two buttons were open and I could see what looked to be a gold chain peeking out a sliver on the right side.

His shirt was slightly tucked into his loose fitting jeans. I followed the line of his jeans down to the top of his doc martin boots, the same boots Emmett wore nearly every day. Heading back up his torso and finally his face, I was blown away. Forget GQ, forget Muscle Fitness, this man was _Oh Gawd_ hot. His messy brown hair looked as if he had either made out with someone or had been running his hands thru it. His eyes were covered by a pair of black Ray Bans, but it was his smile that really set me on fire. It was slightly lopsided and had just a hint of arrogance. When he did finally reach up and remove the sunglasses, I literally melted on the spot. His eyes were green, a deep green.

I finally located my brain cells, stepped back further and opened my mouth to apologize. "I'm so very sorry...I have no excuse for saying that, you must think you're in some bar or something." I had my hands in the air, creating circles for...hell if I know.

"Actually, I find it quite erotic for a pretty girl such as you to drop an F bomb or two." If I had any issues with his smile, I was fucked when it came to his voice; deep, masculine, confident with just a hint of cockiness.

"Yes...well, thank you for that. I'm Isabella Swan, the manager around here. I know that's hard to believe when you just heard my sailor impression."

He began to laugh and I liked it, I really liked the sound of his laugh. I extended my hand to shake his.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

His long fingers wrapped gently around mine. His touch was gentle, as if he was holding a newborn baby. His hands were so warm and smooth, that was something I didn't expect.

"Mr. Cullen, my brother told me you would be here today. Please follow me and I will take you to him."

I motioned for him to follow me as I made my way to the back of the gym. Edward walked beside me, but when we walked past the juice bar Leah spotted us and quickly came out from behind the bar. Normally, she dressed in a razor back tank top, yoga pants with her hair in a ponytail. Today her jet black hair was loose, allowing her natural curls to flow down her back, and her makeup was heavier than usual. Leah had a dark complexion, so she never had to worry about getting a tan, unlike myself who was so pale. She had traded her tank for a sports bra and a tennis skirt. I was pretty sure she had shopped in the little girls section for them. She blocked my path and placed her hands on her hips, her flat stomach glistening from the oils she had slathered on.

"Hello, you must be Edward." Her eyes roamed up and down his body, her bottom lip now between her teeth. "I'm Leah Kingfisher, but you can call me anything you want." Her eyes leaving no room for misunderstanding what her words really meant.

I looked away from her and noticed Emmett walking towards us. He noticed Edward and called out to him.

"Cullen, you finally made it." The two men hugged and Emmett led Edward to the back of the gym.

I turned my attention to find Leah adjusting her boobs. As much as I hated to admit it, she was perfectly suited for him. They're both physically fit and beautiful. I retreated back to my office to finish my paper work.

I did confront her at the end of the day and had her sign the write up. I told her in the future she simply wouldn't get paid if she didn't clock in correctly. She apologized and also said she was sorry for her comments about my weight. She said she would make sure she followed my requests in the future.

I didn't trust Leah, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something about her.

A/N:

And now we have Edward. Tanya isn't going to be an issue in this particular fiction. I've chosen to give her a break for being the villain. I'm keeping Renee and Charlie married for this one, as well. Renee is going to produce some comic relief in the future.

Again momma2fan is beta-ing this one…send her your thoughts on my Facebook page. Kim "Eagle Eye" has the red ink

groups/434894866569951/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Two days after Edward arrived, a tall handsome man walked casually into the gym. I noticed him because he had cowboy boots, a huge belt buckle on, sunglasses covering his eyes and a Dallas Cowboys ball cap covered his hair. Leah noticed him as well, yet she pretended she didn't, and I wondered what the hell that was all about.

He noticed me and made his way over. He had a casual sway in his walk yet he exuded total confidence.

"Morning, Ma'am. Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen is spectin' me."

So this was the trainer/physician. He was very polite, not at all what I was expecting.

"Good morning, we have been expecting you."

He followed me to the private gym Emmett had built in the back. He had originally built it for his personal use, however, now it was for training Edward. Since his arrival, Edward was here every morning before six, and he never left before five in the evening. I had taken to getting here by five so I could get in a quick walk on the treadmill, and then I sneak off to my secret hiding spot.

Oh yes, it is true, I, Bella Swan, am a dark corner stalker. I don't need a support group or professional help, but I could use a supply of heavy duty batteries, just saying.

The first time I saw a shirtless Edward Cullen doing rope skipping, I had to hold onto the door frame. Edward has some of the most well-defined muscles in his back that I have ever seen. He was rope skipping one morning while I was stocking fresh towels in the showers before the members arrived. I watched as his feet moved with absolute precision as the rope would pass twice under his feet. His calf muscles were so tight from the movement and his wide band shorts clung to his thighs. His back muscles quivered as he continued his workout. His arms at his side, his wrist bent and doing quick circles with the wooden handles wrapped tightly by his long fingers. I watched several beads of sweat slowly run down his back causing a wet area to appear just below his elastic band.

After that morning, I found a hiding place so that I could watch without him knowing. I would sneak away several times a day just to catch a quick glimpse of him, to fantasize about what it would be like to be close to him. Edward would never be interested in me and I was ok with that. Although, it would be a damn crying shame if someone didn't watch that beautiful body.

It was a Thursday morning when Leah approached me. She was all smiles and giggles as she asked to speak with me privately. We went into my office and I closed the door before taking a seat to hear her out.

"Listen, Bella, I wanted to tell you that I just got in a new product and I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but it's a liquid fat burner."

I could care less what she thought about me.

"I know you're trying to drop a couple of pounds, so I thought you could try this and when it works for you then we would be able to sell it in the juice bar."

I decided it was worth a try, besides what did I have to lose, besides the weight?

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, Leah. Thank you for thinking about me."

"Oh gosh, Bella, that's what friends are for."

I followed her out to the bar, where she mixed several things together and then filled a tall glass. I was hesitant at first, but once I took a sip I found that it tasted exactly like a chocolate milkshake.

"Wow, Leah, this is really good."

"See, I told you, just have one for breakfast and one for lunch and you will see a huge difference in your weight."

When I was finished with the smoothie I went back to my office to catch up on some paperwork. Once done, I went around the gym cleaning and straightening up. I watched Leah shamelessly flirt with several of the men she worked with that day. Again, I could care less as long as she did her job.

**~~CMA~~**

One of the biggest changes for Edward was that Emmett and Jasper had him eating every two hours. One of my jobs was to bring him the protein snacks he had to eat. Sometimes it was a chicken patty, sometimes it was this brown piece of meat like thing that smelled awful and other times it was a smoothie that was pre-made in the refrigerator. I even had my cell phone set to go off every two hours.

Each time I would enter the room, I would make myself look at the ground. I didn't want anyone to know how much I enjoyed looking at Edward. He, however, made it a point to talk to me while he ate the snacks I brought him.

Sometimes when I left and Leah was still there, she would try to talk to him, but he always blew her off. I could never figure out why he didn't talk with her like he did with me. He always made it a point of saying goodnight to me, not just that, but he would say my name and he would always smile. With Leah, he would sometimes wave, but mostly he ignored her.

It was a rainy Sunday morning when I got to the gym, only to find Emmett was already there. I was somewhat shocked because he never got there before me. He was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, Sis, can I talk with you for a second?"

Walking over to him, I grabbed the shake Leah had made for me from the refrigerator. I was about to give up on them because I hadn't lost a single pound. I had even increased my walks to twice a day.

"Hey, Em, what up?

He had a smile on his face that I could never get enough of. I truly loved my brother, he was the best and I was very blessed.

Shake in hand, I stuck a straw into the lid and took several sips.

"What are you drinking?" He asked pointing to the Styrofoam container.

"It's a special shake Leah makes for me."

Emmett grabbed the drink out of my hand, removed the lid and took a sniff of the shake. "Bella, why are you drinking this?"

I was surprised by his question, but I would always be honest with Emmett. "Leah said she got in a new fat burner and said that once it worked for me we could go public with it."

Emmett sat the cup on the counter and started looking through the cabinets. "Do you remember what she said it was called?" He continued to look through cabinets, but was now slamming them shut.

"No, but I saw her use a scoop from a grey container."

Emmett opened one more cabinet and found the grey container, turning it around and asking if it was the same one.

"Yep, that's the one she used."

Looking at the label this time, I could see Fuel 360 was printed in bold red letters.

"Bella, this isn't a fat burner. It's a calorie supplement, we use this to get Edward the calories he needs to build muscle. You've been bringing it to him in his smoothies."

"So, it's not a fat burner?"

"No, it's exactly the opposite."

I was so mad she had lied to me. But why? What did she have to gain?

"Listen, we'll handle the she-devil tomorrow, I actually need to talk to you about something."

Emmett handed me a bottle of water instead. "This is the best thing to have if you are trying to lose a few pounds."

I knew this, every diet and health professional on the planet would tell you to increase your water intake.

"So...you know how I have been working with Edward for the past few weeks?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well then, I'm certain this will come as no shock to you that he is interested in you."

I blinked several time, my jaw hanging open like an idiot I'm sure. Edward wasn't interested in me...no way. Emmett gave me this bewildered look when he noticed how surprised I was.

"Oh, come on, Sis," Emmett practically whined. "He's constantly watching you. I have the hardest time getting him to focus when he sees you walking around the room."

My brother had always been the one man I could go to when I was younger and another kid was picking on me. He always protected me, but now he was just being mean.

"He asked me if I would be alright with him asking you out. So, I bargained with him that if you agreed to go out with him that he would have to be more focused."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I knew Edward wasn't interested in me as anything other than Emmett's sister and his snack go-getter. I knew this, I had accepted this.

I started yelling at my brother. "You know what, Emmett, I have always counted on you to be on my side, to take up for me. I never thought…"

The slamming of the side door caused me to stop my shouting. I turned to see Edward making his way over to the bar, his hair wet from the rain outside. Dear God, could he look any sexier?

I quickly turned my attention back to my straw and the cup that Leah had mixed up for me. I would find out what was behind her lying to me.

I felt him sit in the seat beside me. "Good morning, Beautiful," his voice was thick with sleep as he murmured in my ear.

"G-good morning, Edward." I responded with a whisper. I was embarrassed, if Edward knew the bullshit story that Emmett had just told me, he would be embarrassed too.

"Whatcha' drinking this morning?" He grabbed my cup and took a big gulp.

"Oh shit, Edward…wait I had that in my mouth, let me get you a new straw." I tried to jump up to get him a new one, but Edward was faster.

Looking directly into my eyes, he asked, "You've had this between those lips?" His pink tongue poked out and took the straw again into his mouth. I watched as he took another big gulp. "Mmm...so, so sweet." Then he sat the cup down and got out of the chair.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." He slowly stepped backwards, still looking at me, with a devilish smile on his perfect face. Once he was behind the locker door Emmett continued.

"Listen, Sis, I always have your back, you know that. Edward thinks you don't like him and he really likes you. I told him he was crazy of course." Emmett had begun to wipe the counter, cleaning what, I wasn't certain. "He said you never look at him or say two words to him. I told him you were just shy around new people, but it's been a while, Bella, and you know what, he's right. I just watched, you barely look at him."

Coming out from around the bar, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Listen, Bells, Eric was a douche and you are better off without him. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that I've known Edward for a lot of years, and he isn't going to hurt you."

I trusted my brother, I knew he would never lie to me and would always protect me. I hadn't noticed that Rose had sat down beside me. I wasn't sure how much of the conversation she had heard, but I loved Rose nearly as much as I loved my brother.

"Bella, how about you and I head into your office and have a little chat?" Rose was telling me, not asking me.

Oh God...can this day get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, it would seem that you and I have a date to get you ready for." Again, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I couldn't look at her. Rose was always so very confident in everything—the way she walked, the way she dressed. I don't think she had been nervous a second in her life.

"Bella, you are telling him yes, aren't you?" Finally, a question.

"Rose, why would someone who looks like Edward, want to be with someone who looks like me?"

Rose abruptly stood up, leaned her body over my desk, and slammed her right hand on the top, before she pointed her finger in my face. "Oh, no you fucking don't," she growled while her hand slammed down repeatedly, emphasizing each word. "Don't you dare say you aren't pretty enough, smart enough or fucking skinny enough, you hear me?"

I had never had to stand up to Rose; we'd never really disagreed before.

"Rose, have you fucking looked at him lately? Have you seen how absolutely perfect he is?"

Rose didn't back down as she now had both hands on the desk. "As a matter of fact, I have seen him, but more importantly, I've seen him look at you. You don't look at him long enough to see him stop everything he's doing and watch you anytime you're within eyeshot of him."

If only she knew how much I watched him.

"You think he's perfect? You're wrong you know. He has a scar under his right arm and another just under the kneecap on his right leg. When he boxes, he tends to drop his right elbow down too much. His uppercut is a little slow. Need I go on?"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Rose, those are things that make him more interesting, not grotesque. Come on, even you can't deny the fact that he could turn the head of every woman within a hundred mile radius just by existing."

Her eyes locked with mine when she spoke her next words. "Bullshit, I don't find him the least bit attractive." She wasn't lying and I knew this.

"But why me, Rose? Not when he could..."

"Oh, get off the fucking cross, Bella, somebody needs the wood!"

Rose was always one to have colorful analogies; she got most of them from her grandmother.

"You're making an assumption about him by saying that just because he's a handsome man, he couldn't possibly be interested in you, and that isn't fair or true. You're judging him based on how he looks which is shallow as hell on your part, and you're deciding for him what he wants. Have you considered for one second that perhaps he doesn't like women who wear loads of makeup? Women who are freakishly tall, have fake breasts, hair color, nose jobs, and have chemical tans? What if he prefers a softer, natural woman, who has a curvier body rather than one who's hard and bone thin?"

She was right; I was making a decision based on what the media projected and what Leah looked like. What if he did prefer all of those things, a woman who looked like me?

"Fine, perhaps what you're saying is true. I'll give it some thought."

"I know it's true. Okay, second order of business. Emmett told me about the shake thing with Leah. Any clues what the hell that was all about?"

"No, and I don't know what to make of it. She's a trainer and a nutritionist. She knows this stuff and she knew what that Fuel 360 was for, but it still doesn't explain one thing." Rose sat down and crossed her arms and legs as she listened. "Why would a personal trainer deliberately sabotage a weight loss attempt? You'd think she'd want the success under her belt, especially given Leah's ego."

I told Rose about the conversation I'd had with Leah. Rose agreed it was strange that she would deliberately lie.

"You know, Rose, it's been my experience that where there's smoke, there's fire, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Rose left to go talk to Emmett, so I grabbed what I needed from the files before I turned to my computer and logged on to start my research. With the internet being so vast, it didn't take long before I had literally opened Pandora's Box and a rat came crawling out.

"Motherfucker!" I shouted as I grabbed the file and tossed open my office door to go find Emmett. He would never believe what I had just uncovered and the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan.

"Bella?" Seth called out to me as I passed the bar. Seth had been working weekends since his mother lost her job and couldn't afford to pay for his boxing lessons. Emmett worked out a deal with him to do some work around here in exchange for lessons. "Can you get me some cups from the storeroom? I'm about to use the last one."

The bar was very busy and he couldn't step away so I went into the storeroom and grabbed several sleeves of cups. I ran back to the bar and opened the cabinets under the counter to put away the extras, when I noticed something very odd. Under the cabinet was a small black box with a grey cord attached that ran up the wall and connecting to the credit card machine. It was weird because the credit card scanner was supposed to be directly connected to the computer. I checked the connection and noticed the line was unplugged and the grey wire that ran under the counter was in its place.

"Emmett!" I shouted as I charged into the back room.

He and Edward turned in my direction, each of them covered in sweat since they had been sparing.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett questioned as he raised the rope and crawled under. Edward was only a step behind.

"I couldn't figure out why Leah would deliberately lie to me about the weight loss drink so I decided to see what else she was lying about. I pulled her file, got a good look at her training documents and did a little digging."

I handed him the first document. "She said she graduated from the University of Washington, Seattle with a BA in physical education. I checked her high school records and this clearly shows she dropped out of high school in her junior year. I also checked UW records to verify her degree claim and they have no record of her. I did a national search and no college in this country has any record of her graduating."

I then handed him the next paper. "She then stated she has a certification in nutrition, another lie. This certificate is a complete fake, this school doesn't even exist."

I watched as Emmett began to remove the tape from around his hands. Edward stood there watching me, his green eyes taking in my ranting.

"Then I looked at what else she could be faking and I found that her car registers to a company out of New York, the Volturi Corporation. I'm still trying to figure out who the fuck they are."

"I can answer that." I had forgotten Jasper was in the room. He was always so quiet. "The Volturi Corporation just happens to be the corporate sponsor for Jacob Black, aka, the current HeavyweightChampion, aka, the cheese-dick fuck you'll be fighting in New York. They're bad news and have a reputation."

I looked at Emmett who now had his head back, his hands covering his face.

"It all makes perfect sense now," Rose spoke from behind me.

"Care to share with the class?

Rose crossed the room, taking a seat on the mat of the boxing ring. "Oh, come on, people!" We were all looking at her in confusion. "Oh, sweet Jesus! Am I the only person who's ever paying attention?"

Rose rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Okay, please pay attention, I hate to repeat myself." It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "Alright, Golden Boy here has his sights set on the title, currently held by the Boy Wonder, Black, although I have to wonder how he won it in the first place. GB makes it known that he wants to be trained by a former champion and points the spotlight here. Meanwhile, we've advertised that we're looking for a personal trainer who's also a nutritionist and wham, one appears as if by magic."

Clearly I wasn't following her as she looked at all of us with exasperation. "If you want to weaken an opponent, you hit him where it hurts most, correct?"

"Babe, I love you, but does this theory of yours have an end?"

"Ugh, good God! You send in the hot as fuck distraction, aka, Leah. She gets into GB's head then distracts him from his training, maybe even fucking with him emotionally which would weaken him worse than anything else. Only what they didn't count on was GB here finding Leah to be more annoying than hot."

And suddenly the light bulb came on.

"Holy shit, Rose, you're fucking right."

Emmett started pacing around the room before pointing at Edward, "You fucked up their plans." It looked as if Edward was still a little lost. Emmett lowered his hand, walking over to grab Edward's water bottle. "They sent Leah here to cuddle up to you as a distraction, but when you didn't fall for her, you fucked up their plan." He then turned to me and pointed in my direction. "She saw that you turned his head instead, that's why she lied about the Fuel 360. She thought she could make you gain weight and Edward would lose interest."

Emmett got a far-off look on his face, which was quickly replaced with panic. "Fuck! Jasper I need you to run blood tests on him, she's been making all of his protein supplements and snacks. We need to make sure she didn't slip him something else."

Jasper was quick to rise from his chair. "Motherfucker, you're right."

It was a blur of activity as Emmett instructed me to toss all the snacks and shakes Leah had prepared for Edward. He wanted to have new stuff sent in that she hadn't touched. Jasper drew some blood and then started making phone calls.

I told Emmett about the box under the counter and we went out to investigate. Edward took one look at it and knew exactly what it was. It was then I found out that Edward had gone to college and studied financial planning. He had worked in a major bank until a few years ago when he decided he wanted to try boxing.

He showed us how to download the information in the box and what we discovered blew us away. Leah had planted the box and attached it to the computer. Every time a customer paid with a credit card, it would go directly into an account she had set up. She was stupid enough to place her information on the account. It took Edward two clicks of the mouse to end the transfers. She had been trying to bleed the gym dry.

Jasper returned an hour later with Edward's test results. Everything they were able to test for looked good except for some enzymes levels that were strangely elevated. Jasper explained he wanted more extensive tests and another physician to review the results. He said he could only trust one other person, so with a quick phone call, Edward's father was on his way. He would arrive in the morning and his mother and sister would follow in a few days.

It had been a very long morning and I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into a hot bath. I noticed that Edward had changed his clothes and was sitting on one of the barstools. I made my way over and took a seat beside him.

"Edward, I'm really glad you're still healthy. It could have been awful."

Looking over at me, he smiled, "Yes, it could've been much worse. It still could be, actually, if she's slipped me something they haven't detected yet," he said with a worried look.

"So, your dad's a doctor?"

"Yes, he's a cardiologist, actually."

"How about your mother and sister, what do they do?"

His eyes moved to the counter, picking up his water bottle and taking a sip. "My mother is a housewife and my sister is a spoiled rotten bitch."

I was taken aback by his words; most brothers adored their sisters, at least mine did.

"Edward, surely she can't be that bad."

He chuckled as he took another drink. "Well, you'll get to meet her and then I'll let you answer your own question."

He looked down with a pensive look on his face, as if he wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to.

"So, Emmett said he talked to you about me."

This time, I looked down, embarrassment setting in. "Listen, Edward, my brother can be a jokester when he wants to be, he was just trying to make me..."

"No, Bella, I should've done this a while ago." His eyes now locked with mine, his body turned to face me. "That first day I saw you...well, you took my breath away. I tried to keep my distance, but you just kept pulling me in. I want to get to know you better, ask you questions about you, instead of your brother. I know training takes up all of my time, but can we maybe...watch a movie together or have dinner or something?"

I remembered Rose's words from before. I took in a deep breath as the decision was suddenly clear. "You know what, Edward? I would love to see a movie with you."

His smile was bright and his green eyes glistened as he reached across the bar and grasped my hand. His fingers were warm and soft.

"Really? Well then how about tonight, you game?"

It was my turn to smile as I responded. "Tonight would be perfect. Can you give me a couple of hours?"

"Sure, where shall I pick you up?"

I hoped he would agree with what I had planned, only one way to find out.

"How about you come to my house? I have an obscene amount of DVD's in my collection, I'm certain we can find something you'll enjoy."

"I have no doubts. I haven't seen a lot of movies lately," he chuckled as he gripped my hand tighter.

I gave him my address and told him I would take care of everything. I left the gym and stopped by the grocery store and grabbed some items for dinner. There was a limited amount of food that Edward could eat right now. I could remember my mother spicing up my father's bland food for him when he trained.

I made it home and took a shower before straightening up my living room and cooking us dinner. Just as I was lighting some candles, my doorbell rang. I crossed the room and said a small prayer; please, God, don't let me do anything stupid tonight. Let me have just one good night with a beautiful man like Edward.

I opened the door and had my breath taken away.

Edward stood in my doorway holding a bouquet of multicolored tulips. 'Hi' had never sounded so good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Edward stood in my doorway looking good enough to eat. The multi-colored flowers stood out against the dark color of his shirt. I thought he looked good in shorts and a tank, but nothing compares to him freshly showered and in pressed clothes.

"Hi." I responded once I got my tongue to work.

"Please, come in." Opening the door wider, I gestured for him to come in.

"Thank you." He handed me the fresh looking tulips in a multitude of colors, they were so majestic looking.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I know you have restrictions..." I started to walk toward my kitchen. I needed to have the counter as a barrier between us, I needed to regroup.

"Water is fine, thank you." His rich, husky voice responded.

When I was a little girl, my dad would have exhibition matches from time to time. He would go into heavy training and my mother would adjust the entire family's meals to fit my father's requirements. She would use a wide variety of spices to liven up the bland food my dad had to consume. So when we sat at the table, we all had the same food on our plate and could enjoy dinner as a family.

I should have stuck to the food she prepared. If I had, I wouldn't be battling these thirty pounds.

Plating our dinner, I explained to him what I had used to make dinner.

"Bella, this looks amazing, much better than what is frozen in my freezer."

As rude as it may be, I watched Edward eat with gusto. I couldn't get over how his jaw would move as he chewed. Who knew eating could be sexy?

We didn't speak very much during dinner. Edward seemed to practically inhale the chicken and vegetables on his plate.

"Oh my God, Bella, I can't believe it's legal for me to eat this. What do I have to do to convince you to cook for me every day?"

I giggled as he wiped his face with his napkin.

"I'm completely serious...you're good for me, Bella."

Ok, so anytime a guy, especially one as good looking as Edward, says cheesy shit like that, it does things to you.

"I'm certain we can work something out." I smiled, my fork mid air in my hand.

Edward consumed every crumb of food on his plate, it was nice to see someone with a real appetite.

"Let me get these plates in the dishwasher and then we can have a cup of coffee or in your case another glass of water." We both laughed and he took the final drink of his glass of water.

"How about you let me do the dishes, since you cooked?" He rose from his chair, his plate already in his hand.

"Oh no, its fine really, I have a habit of washing while I cook, so this is all that is left." He continued to take his plate to the sink, but gave in to me as I repeated for him to go relax on the couch.

Edward took the hint and made his way into my living room. I quickly rinsed off the dishes, started the dishwasher, wiped off the counter, and then turned off the lights.

Edward stood looking at the pictures on my mantle—a picture of the last title shot my father ever won, my little girl body sitting on his shoulder. The next was of various boxers my father had trained since. Each one a winner to some degree.

I joined him as I handed him his glass, taking a drink from my own. "If I didn't know better, I would question your obsession with shirtless tattooed men," his tone complete teasing, his wink confirming it.

"You found me out, I have an addiction to half naked men sporting tattoos."

I regretted the words once they left my lips, isn't it against some law to talk aboutanother man's body when you're with a different man?

"Like shirtless, tattooed men do you? Good to know, Ms. Swan, good to know." He chuckled as he scratched his chin.

"I am so sorry, that was so rude..." shaking my head, feeling completely embarrassed.

"No it wasn't, I have several tattoos and I have been known to be shirtless during the day. It's good to know I stand a chance at you looking at me."

_Oh, Edward if you only knew._

"So, Edward, you know so much about me, tell me about you. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Edward turned toward me keeping his arm across the back of my couch.

"Yes, I have one sister, Alice." His face became almost angry. "She's an evil bitch." His eyes were now boring into mine. Did I ask the wrong question? "Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I like you, a lot, and I want to make, for lack of better words, a formal declaration of my feelings for you. I want to date you, only you. I want to be able to have time like right now whenever I want. I want to kiss you good morning and take you to real movies. At some point I want to wake up after a night of great sex with you."

His fingers found my hair, he began to twist it around his fingers.

"My sister thinks everyone is beneath her. She has no problem telling complete strangers how terrible something looks on them. She is vicious and vile and thinks I should be dating some shallow, plastic, social ladder climbingwhore. She will know immediately how I feel about you. She has this sixth sense about things; she will be hateful and say horrible things to you. Swear to me that you will not play into her game."

I honestly didn't know what to say, this absolutely amazing man wanted to date me—overweight, shy, plain Bella. There was no rhyme or reason why he would want to date me. He was on his way to being a high profile fighter. His name would be known in the boxing world and he would be surrounded by beautiful woman.

"Um...can...can I just clear the air about a few things first?" I had to avoid eye contact, I would lose my train of thought if I didn't. "Why me? I mean Leah throws herself at you every chance she gets and she's so..."

"Pathetic. Leah is one of those ladder climbing, plastic people that my sister loves. I want a girl like you, Bella. A girl who is real, with curves and a personality. Someone who can carry on a conversation that doesn't include 'Oh my God! This one time at the mall!' He emphasized his point by changing his voice to mimic a valley girl.

"I have never liked girls who were bone thin and fake. I like that you have a real body, one that has curves and your soft skin drives me insane."

His fingers traveled across my chin as he spoke.

"So what do you say, Bella Swan? Wanna be my girl?"

I looked him directly in the eyes as I responded. "I want to talk with my father and my brother first. I have a couple of questions for them about your training, the last thing I want is to inadvertently derail your progress."

"I can see your concern, but I do have a condition, if you will, for making me wait."

"Okay, that sound fair. What's your condition?"

"I have been dying to kiss you for some time now, it's all I think about. Bella, may I please kiss you?"

I smiled as I nodded. He wasted no time in grasping the back of my head and crashing his lips to mine. Edward's lips were warm and soft and I could taste the hint of ginger I had used in his dinner. He kissed me with hunger and desire and it wasn't long before I was completely lost in the kiss and him.

My hand was buried in his hair and I clung to him as if was drowning. I felt his fingers grasping my jaw and pulling me more into him. I nearly lost it when I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip. Eric had never given me an open mouth kiss, ever, and I had no idea how to kissEdward back.

I decided to treat this like dancing and just follow his lead. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to touch mine. He moved his tongue in and out as he massaged my tongue with his. I could so get used to kissing him like this. I was so into the kiss that I hadn't realized he had shifted our positions and was pinning me to the cushions of the couch, his body pressing against mine. I was having nothing to do with that, and gently pressed my hand to his chest, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," I gasped as I pulled from the kiss.

"Did...did I go too far?" Edward's breathy voice questioned.

What could I say? Oh shit, Dude, I cant have you try to lift me. Pfft, not in this lifetime.

"NO! No you...you're perfect. I...I just need..." I quickly began to distance myself from him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"You didn't, I enjoyed that actually."

We went back to talking about the different people in my photos.

"Hey, I meant to ask you, how did it go with confronting Leah on her theft?"

I had nearly forgotten about it.

"Well, my dad remembered that one of our members, Ben Chaney, works for the FBI here in Seattle, so he called him. Ben had a team go by her apartment, but she wasn't home. They plan to be at the gym in the morning and make an arrest. Apparently, what she did is a felony."

"Wow."

"Yes, and I have to interview for a new trainer."

"Do you have many applicants?"

"Yes, three so far, thank God for the speed of the internet."

Edward said it was late and that he needed to get up early. He kissed me quickly and then said he would see me in the morning.

I locked the door after he left and then went to my cell phone, sending both Rose and Emmett both a text message.

_Need to talk to you about Edward._ _I_'_ll bring the coffee -B_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I have coffee and donuts. I would have brought wine, but since it's five-thirty in the morning, I thought better of it." Rose stood looking impeccable in her matching workout gear, with her hair pulled high up on her head and her makeup looking runway ready.

"I'll take the coffee, but pass on the donut." I told her while reaching over to remove a cup from the carrier that contained three cups. Leaning back into my chair, I closed my eyes and allowed the hot bitter liquid to flow down my throat.

"Suit yourself," Rose shrugged and then took a huge bite from the chocolate covered donut she had in her right hand, the edge of the donut leaving a dollop of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. I watched jealously as her pink, chocolate covered tongue ventured out to capture the sticky goodness.

"So, talk to me, what was up with that message."

The thing I loved _and_ hated about my sister-in-law was her bluntness. She held nothing back and always told it like it was. I smiled as I conveyed what had happened last night with Edward.

"Ok, so I don't see an issue, your text made it sound like there was an issue." Her face looked slightly pissed, her arms resting on the arms of the chair, her coffee still resting on the table, untouched.

"Well..."

I didn't get to finish, as the door to the office swung open and in walked my father, Emmett and a man whom I was going to assume was Edward's father. His features favoring those that I found most impressive about Edward. His hair color was lighter, his chin not as chiseled, and the eyes were definitely different.

"Bella, we need to use your office today so that Dr. Cullen here can do some investigating." My father stood beside the man he referred to as a physician, the name solidified my assumption that he was Edward's father.

"Oh, of course." I responded as I began to clear off my desk, shutting down the program I had just opened, pulling away from my desk.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, and I only need a phone and the internet."

I smiled as I picked up my cup of coffee, scurrying to get out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

His tone was filled with respect and kindness. The sound of his voice was as if listening to an older version of Edward.

"Bella Swan." I replied with a smile, my right hand out stretched and eager. His hand took mine quickly, yet very gently. His skin warm and soft, not a single callus could be felt.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you. Edward has spoken very highly of you already this morning."

His demeanor was warm and welcome. I had no doubts his patient load was enormous. Not only was he extremely handsome, he was also kind, a trait that isn't always present in many physicians.

"We're very happy to have him here, although I'm sorry about recent events."

I watched as Carlisle's face dropped slightly, the anguish of his sons health marring the perfect features he walked into the room with.

"Yes, well that is why I need the use of your office."

His change in tone wasn't missed by myself or anyone else in the room. I felt so much worse as I moved away from him and out of the room, closing the door behind me.

When Emmett came on as a partner in the gym, he made several changes. One was the private area in the back, another were the rooms at the side of the building. Several of those rooms had hard wood floors, while others had spring boards like the ones found in high end gymnastic clubs. I wandered around the gym, with my office in use for other things, I thought it would be a good time to do a little exploring. The juice bar was hopping and I questioned if Seth needed any help, he waved me off, so I made my way further down the hall to a storage closet. Using my key, I opened the area and nearly fell over at the absolute mess it was in. Digging right in, I began to go through boxes and bins. I found several unopened containers of new towels, water bottles, and t-shirts all with the gym logo on them. Three hours later, I was sweaty, exhausted and yet filled with a huge sense of accomplishment, as the room was now organized and clean. I took the merchandise to the front of the gym and had Seth place it in the display counter to sell.

Just as I was about to find another closet that might need my attention, I saw two women enter the gym. It was clear by their appearance, and lack of gym bag, that they weren't here to work out. In the lead, with cell phone firmly in hand and fingers flying across the screen, a Hermes bag secured at her elbow and over-sized sunglasses covering most of her face. I remembered thatEric's mother had begged her family for the same bag, but with a six thousand dollar price tag, itwasn't possible. The lady who walked behind her was a little taller, regardless of the stripper heals the first girl wore. Dressed more classically, with linen pants and hair pulled back in a low bun. She walked with grace, instead of the purpose that the first girl did. She was older, large in body weight but not fat. However, it was her bright green eyes and devilish smile that told me with certainty that this was a relative of Edward's.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. May I assist you with something?" I asked crossing the floor, blocking them from going any further into the room.

The younger girl looked up from her phone screen, pulled her sunglasses off and looked me from head to toe.

"Do you...work here?

There was no mistaking her instant diastase for me. Her tone biting and repulsed.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Bella, the manager here."

Her sneer increased as I held my hand out to shake hers.

"Hm...well, you would have _thought_ there would have been a weight limit to work here."

Her words, although truthful, cause me to pause and re-direct. The older lady looked around,apparently embarrassed by Ms. Sunglasses' bitter truth.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" I chose to ignore, for now, the young girl and her comment. The older woman was strikingly beautiful. Her hair absolutely perfectly styled and her clothingwas definitely high end. But that wasn't what made her beautiful, it was her genuine smile. A smile that only a mother can give.

"Good afternoon," she spoke softly as she extended out her hand to me, a large diamond resting on her ring finger. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that sunglasses was talking away on her phone, a sign that I could continue to speak without interruption.

"Hello, I'm Bella and you are?'

"I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Is he here today? Carlisle said to meet him..."

The snapping of fingers brought the conversation to an abrupt halt. Sunglasses had her cell glued to her ear, while snapping her fingers over and over at the two of us. Demanding for us to, "Get Edward."

I watch as Esme's face fell and her body slumped. Before I could even open my mouth, a voice called out my name behind me. Emmett was making his way across the gym, Jasper rightbeside him, cowboy boots and all.

"Bella, Edward is looking..." I tuned Emmett out as I watched the expression on Sunglasses face. It was quick, yet very clear...pure disgust. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. Japer, the ever pleasant gentleman, tipped his imaginary hat in Sunglasses' direction.

"Ladies, if you will follow me."

Emmett must have sensed the tension from clear back in the training room. Sunglasses was just putting her phone in that oversized, overpriced purse of hers when she made her impression of the gym know to all around her.

"You would think that with the amount of money we are paying these hillbillies, that they could at least pump some fresh air in here."

Just as Emmett was about to open the door, it flew open and a very excited Edward came bounding out. His face was full of love and relief as he took his mother into his arms, kissing both of her cheeks. As he placed her back on the floor, Carlisle said something to him that I was too far away to overhear, but he looked to sunglasses, nodded his head, and then took his mothers hand in his before leading her from the room.

I had no trouble finding another storage area that needed attention. I was about half way through the organization, when Seth came and advised me that the guys had called a meeting and my presence was requested. I told Seth to give me a minute to clean myself up and that I would be right there. I dashed into the locker room and wiped off as much sweat and dirt that I could, before jogging carefully down the hall to my office. I apologized once I entered, as it was clear that I was the last to arrive.

"It's fine, Bella." Edward announced as he stood and pulled a chair out for me. I smiled and thanked him as I took my seat. Edward reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked to him, sending him a smile that I hoped would silently convey my thanks to him. However, the outburst that filled the room was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, God, really, Edward? Kate is ready to pick up and come be with you, and you're slumming it with this...?" Her hands gesturing in my direction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's head drop. Just as I'm about to turn in his direction, he responds, "Alice, we've been over this a thousand times, I have never and will never want to be associated with Kate in any fashion." The looks that were being passed between Edward andAlice, who I now know is his sister, were of pure hatred and defiance.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then opens the meeting, effectively putting an end to the sibling battle. He started by saying that he didn't hold the gym responsible for what had occurred, however, he was hesitant to continue training unless security measures were installed. Headded that all of Edward's blood work had returned with little clue as to what was really in the shakes he had been given, yet some of his heart enzymes were slightly high. He had discussed this with a colleague and it was decided that training would be taken down a few scales until the enzymes returned to normal. All of Edwards nutritional supplements would be placed in a locked room and only he and Jasper would have the key. Alice would be staying on and providing the supplements for Edward. It was at the mention of Alice's name that Edward released my hand that had been resting his in his lap. I tried not to read anything into his action, but my gut was screaming at me to pay attention.

Nearly an hour later, the meeting was dismissed and Emmett was on his cell phone contacting one of his old college friends who owned a security company. Edward and Jasper left the room together, he never said a word to me or even looked at me as we all left. I chose to shake it off, after all he had just been told that his training was going to be affected by the apparent drug that was slipped into his drinks. I returned to the storage closet and with determination, cleaned and organized it. When the last box was in place, my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, its Edward."

I smiled at the sound of his voice, I couldn't help myself. His tone was so smooth and warm.

"Hey, everything going alright?"

The pregnant pause I received was the second red flag I would have today.

"Um...yeah, everything is alright. Listen, I know that we had plans to go out tonight, but with the arrival of my family, I feel like I need to spend some time with them."

I interrupted before he could continue. "Of course you should hang out with them, your mother is wonderful and it would be rude of you not to take her to dinner or something."

He thanked me and said he would give me a rain check. He ended the call with a quick goodbye. Being unable to use my office today, I knew I was way behind on my paperwork. Now with no plans for tonight, I decided to stay late and get caught up. One by one the clients and the employees began to trickle out. Rose gave me a wave at about six-thirty, as I opened the payroll and started to get that completed. Three hours later, I heard shouting coming from the back of the gym. Closing down my computer, I headed that direction to see what was going on. Hiding away in one of the corners that I used to watch Edward, I saw that only Jasper, Alice, and Edward were still in the room. Edward stood in his jeans and hoodie in the middle, his head down and his shoulder slumped.

Alice's voice was full of venom as she pointed her finger into his chest as she shouted, "We let you have this dream of yours and you're throwing it away on a skirt. A cheap, off the rack, plus size skirt at that."

Edward's head remained down, his body unmoving as Jasper spoke.

"You can't deny that she is a distraction. Your upper cuts are slow and sloppy. Every time she walks into the room you miss a step. After she leaves it takes you too much time to get back into a rhythm."

I had heard enough. He had lied about spending time with his parents, or maybe he had just gotten back from dinner. It didn't really matter though. I reminded myself that he never once defended me today, not in the meeting and not to his sister. I grabbed my purse, silently leaving the building. One thing was for certain, Alice was right, I couldn't sell fitness if I wasn't living it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
BPOV**

****"Bella?" Edward's gentle voice called from my office door.

"Hey," I said standing from my chair.

He looked tired and slightly slumped over, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I motioned for him to come in and have a seat. I walked behind him and closed the door. He was watching me from across my desk with something familiar on his face. I knew that look; the one where you have to tell someone something and it's going to be news that you don't want to deliver. Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I sat back down. I would never admit that I already knew what he had come here to do.

"Tell me." I said my tone even, my emotions in check.

I watched as he began to fidget, a sure sign that he was extremely uncomfortable. He rubbed his large hands up and down his thighs, and then lowered his body so that his forearms rested on his thighs.

"Bella...I...um..."

Yep, my suspicions were dead on.

"You um...?" I prodded when he wouldn't look at me anymore.

"I've been doing some thinking," his voice firm now, clearly gaining his control. "I think we should take a step back." His eyes fixed and his voice deep. The fingers that were fidgeting were now still as a statue.

In my limited experience with relationships, I knew that nothing I could say or do would have any impact on what he just said. Without even blinking I looked into his deep green eyes.

"I can imagine with everything that went on..."

He cut me off with his clipped words. "I just need to really concentrate on my training. This week has shown me that I've allowed myself too many distractions and it's nearly cost me everything. "

I remained silent as he continued to voice his thoughts.

"I want to win the Heavyweight Championship and there are sacrifices that need to be made in order for that to happen. Relationships aren't something that should even be on my radar right now. Jasper reminded me that training is hard. He said that he isn't asking me to do anything that he himself isn't doing. Hell, he even admitted that he hasn't been out looking for girls since we got here. If my trainer can stay focused and refrain from relationships, then I have to, as well."

I could feel the acid from my stomach rising into my throat, but my brain took over before my heart could react. "I completely understand your desire to win. After all, my father did it twice. Please know that I will still be here to help you with any training related issues you may have."

The look on his face was one of utter shock. Did he think I would fall at his feet and beg him to be with me? If being with Eric for all of those years taught me anything, it was that life is too short to be in a relationship that only _one _of you is actively participating in.

When Edward said nothing in return, I rose from my desk and walked toward my door. "If there's nothing else, I do have several projects I'm currently working on."

He jumped to his feet and headed toward my open door. I needed him out of here, in case my resolve weakened and cracked.

"Bella?" He whispered as he stood still just inside my office. I smiled my best fake smile as I welcomed his question. "Don't give up on me, let me win this and then I swear..."

I cut him off before he could make a promise he didn't need to. I wasn't going to be the girl who stood by in hopes that her prince would ride in and rescue her; that he would see the error of his ways and decided she was what he wanted.

"Edward...please don't."

He nodded his head as he silently left my office. Closing the door, I leaned my forehead on the cold metal of the frame. I closed my eyes and silently reminded myself that I was worth the risk, to someone at least...just not Edward.

As I sat down in my chair, I began to think about how things were when my dad was training. How he would encourage Emmett and myself to watch him sparing and even watch his smaller fights. I can remember sitting on my dad's shoulders when he won the belt for the first time and how he has that picture from the New York Times framed in his house. How my mother sat in the audience of every single fight he ever had and how she proudly clapped each time he won, even when he lost the last time. How Emmett was always imitating my dad when he played with his friends.

I hadn't noticed that I was no longer alone in my office. Rose and Emmett sat in a chair, while my father sat beside them.

"Talk to us, Peanut." My father said in his calm voice, the term of endearment he had used my entire life. So I told them the reason for Edward's visit. How I had taken his news and held my head high.

"You know Jasper has to be behind that decision, don't you, B?" Emmett had shifted Rose slightly as he made his comment.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
"It doesn't matter, Em. Alice had her say, as well." I said softly. "But it does, B! He's throwing away something that could..."

I raised my hand, stopping him and his pep talk. "Emmett, the last thing I want is to be in a relationship that has conditions. I did that with Eric. I waited for four years and did everything he asked of me, but in the end, I wasn't what he wanted or needed." I looked to my father as I continued. "Dad, when we were little and you were training, I never heard you ever tell us we were in the way."

My father leaned back in the chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. "That's because you were my inspiration."

I let his words hang in the air for a moment. I could see the truth in his statement.

"Your mother was my biggest cheerleader, she made certain I got what I needed every day and pushed me out of bed more times than I could count." He turned to Emmett and continued. "You know that feeling you get when you just know the fight is over? You've given it your all and you have nothing left?" Emmett nodded his head quickly. "The first time I fought for that heavy weight belt, I found myself punching air...connecting with nothing. Then I was on my knees on the mat, with the ref counting out loud. I looked over and Volterri was in the same position as I was, struggling to get back on his feet."

The far off look on his face shows that he is remembering it as if it just happened.

"Then I look to my left and I see your mother standing on her feet, clapping like I was winning instead of about to lose everything. I saw the assurance in her eyes while her face was covered in a smile. It was as if a charge of electricity went from her face to my body. I can't explain it...I was on my feet and had the same energy that I had when I entered the ring. Next thing I knew, the ref was holding my arm above my head and the fight was over. "

A chill ran down my arms as I listened to his story. He had never shared that particular one, but in that instant the light bulb inside my head went off. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"See that right there is what I'm talking about." I pointed at my father. "I want someone who would literally fight for me, fight for us to be together, not run at the first sign of trouble. I want the here and now, not the wait for me to finish this and then if I'm still interested..." I waved my hands in the air to emphasize my point.

Leaning back in my chair, I laid out the plans that had just come to me.

"Dad, when I was a little girl, I remember that the gym was the place to be. For me it was my second home. Now we have Cullen and his trainer using the back of the building for what...the next eight months to a year?"

My father and Emmett both nodded their heads  
"When they're gone, we still need to have a clientele to keep the doors open, right?" Again they nodded in unison.

"My thought is to renovate the gym floor. Bring in new machines, new trainers. Offer special rates for the firefighters and cops. Offer different classes to new members. Give them a reason to switch to this gym."

My father and brother sat very still, while Rose had a huge smile planted on her face.

"All these changes sound very promising, but they also cost a great deal of money, with no guarantee of any return on that money."

My smile now out shined the one Rose wore. I wanted to make this gym something to talk about. Have it be someone's second home.

"Make me a partner, Dad, and I will take care of everything." Dad didn't blink an eye as he granted my wish.

**~~CMA~~ **

For the next several weeks, I researched other gyms in the area. I interviewed suppliers of equipment and construction companies. In the end, it would take nearly every dime I had, but the gym would be amazing. I had no trouble avoiding Edward or his trainer. I did overhear Jasper talking about an exhibition match he had agreed to have Edward fight in. I rolled my eyes as I heard Alice trying to give him a pep talk. She was as fake as the extensions she wore in her hair. I didn't trust her any further than I could throw her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just knew Alice was hiding something.

It was late on a Friday night when Angela knocked on my door. She was one of the applicants that had answered my ad for personal trainers. She was hot, there was no other way to put it. But in my research, I found that people buy what they see. Women will choose a dress for the way it looked on a celebrity or a mannequin. They will buy a particular fragrance based on the commercials and the beautiful people who played their part. Fitness was no different. No one was going to come into a gym and want to look at a middle aged man with a receding hairline and a hairy back. Men wanted the pretty young thing to make them work harder or at least suck in their stomachs. Women wanted to see the muscle men, with the perfect colgate smile and sun kissed skin. It was all marketing and we bought it every day. I looked up and smiled at her, encouraging her to come in.

"Hey, you got a minute?"  
"You're in luck tonight as I've got two just for you."

Angela fit in nicely around here. She was excited about helping people and she never complained about the clients she had or the hours she sometimes had to work.

"Listen, I have to tell you something and I don't know exactly how to approach you about it." I turned my full attention to her.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned her, caution in my voice.  
"Well, the other day when you and Edward had that talk, I overheard the whole thing."

I rolled my eyes and started to return to the web page I was currently reading. "Bella...I have to tell you...I have to tell you that things aren't as they seem to be."

I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly angered that she was meddling. I had come to terms with the fact that Edward wasn't interested in me.

"Then, Angela, please enlighten me. Please tell me _your _opinion of what's going on."  
I was full blown angry at this point. I didn't need every employee sticking their nose in my business. It

was bad enough that I was once again placed on the back burner in someone else's plans. Angela adjusted in her seat before she continued.

"Bella, if you would just shut up for a second and hear me out, it might change your perspective on things."

Looking at the clock on the wall, I shifted my eyes back to hers and said, "You have forty-five seconds left."

"Okay, so I know that Edward listened to Jasper when he told you that he needed to focus on his training. I know that Jasper told him that when Edward is training, Jasper follows the same rules he gives Edward."

I gave her a puzzled look that she ignored and kept telling her story.

"Which is pure fiction as I know that Jasper is tapping the ass of someone in this very gym."

She rolled her eyes and hands as she continued.

"Edward is fighting a kid from across town on Sunday night and I happen to know that someone paid the kid ten grand to throw the fight."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "How do you know that?" She laughed as she told me, "Because he is fighting my step brother." She had my complete attention now.

_**Beta note: I don't usually leave these, but I felt like I should with this one. Any mistakes in this chapter are mine. Any words that are used that you don't think are correct, I (we) left there for a reason. I know what Cayce is trying to say and I know that there are several meanings for words, as does Kim. If you have any concerns please let me know... **_

_**Momma2fan (AKA: Elizabeth) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"So let me get this straight." Emmett started.

After we told Rose about the bribe, she had barely blinked before advising Angela and I that we needed to tell my father and Emmett. I purposely waited until Jasper and Edward had left that evening before calling them. The last thing I needed to see was a sweaty Edward.

"Your brother told you about the money exchange?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Angela nodded. "Danny, my brother, has a baby on the way. A guy that his girlfriend's father knows, came into the place where he trains and told him he had an offer for him. Danny said he would do it because they have no insurance for when the baby comes."

My father sat in silence for several minutes, then rose to his feet and walked out into the hallway. Several minutes passed before he returned, with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"I agree, Carlisle. It sounds like a plausible plan."

Emmett never took his eyes off of dad as we all sat in silence, patiently waiting for the call to end. Once he placed his phone back in his pocket, he returned to his seat.

"The chances of us finding out who this guy is that paid your brother are slim. The payment was in cash and therefore untraceable. However, I've spoken with Carlisle and he and I agree that something had to be going on for this to happen. Carlisle is going to tell Jasper that the most recent test results have shown some possible damage. He's going to have him cancel the fight."

I wish I could have been there when they told Jasper and Edward that the fight was off. To see the look on Alice's face as they delivered the news. However, I had something slightly bigger to take care of.

When the ad for personal trainers went out, I not only got a response from Angela, but from two gentlemen, Paul and Stephen. Paul was a recent graduate with a bachelors in physical education and Stephen had been working for a gym across town that had gone under. Both men were incredibly handsome, with attributes to spare.

Angela had come to me with a rumor she'd heard from a friend of hers who worked for another gym. Seems the owner had ordered some gym equipment, but was having a cash flow problem. I was able to contact the supplier and grab the equipment for a fraction of the retail value.  
I visited other gyms to see what programs they had to offer that might benefit us. I made appointments and visited with the local high school's athletic department and gave the staff

a discounted rate to use our gym. The police and fire departments were very excited when I

offered them a free trial membership and special hours. I found an exercise group that was in search of a place to meet. I offered them some free space to try out and if they liked it, we would work out a deal. Everything seemed to be falling into place and I found that I had been able to not think about Edward quite so much.

It was early one morning when Angela and a very handsome man came knocking at my office door.

"Bella, this is my friend Garrett. Garrett, this is Bella."

Garrett had that bad boy look about him, with the messy hair and the scruff on his face. His eyes, however gave the impression of being a little dangerous. "Pleasure to meet you. Angela tells me you are the reason my coworkers are moving over here."

Angela explained that Garrett was a detective for the local police department. Seems that my deal was too good to refuse and the entire department enjoyed the early _and _late hours we now offered.

"I was working out the other night and I asked the kid running the desk if you guys offered any self-defense or martial arts classes. He said that you didn't, so I contacted my friend Angela. She said that you were the new manager and could probably help me out."

I wasn't certain how I could help him. Hell, I was practically giving them the gym at cost as it was.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you need and we'll see if I can help you."

He smiled this completely seductive smile that would stop traffic. His green eyes reminded me of Edward's, however Garrett's had a little something hidden, a secret that only he knew.

"Well, I would like to discuss a few things with you actually. The first being, making a deal to get those classes I asked about here. This isn't the safest world that we live in and I have seen far too many sexual assaults to not do my part."

His face took on a solemnness that touched me somewhere deep inside.

"I would like to start some classes here, using any unoccupied room that you may have. I have a close friend who teaches several martial arts classes, but has recently had an issue with the owner of the facility he was using."

His words cause a hint of caution to arise in my thinking. If this friend of his had an issue with the owner where he was, could he be a trouble maker or worse a thief? I hadn't made a deal yet, and before I did, I would find out what the issue was.

"So I would like to come to a deal, trading my services as an instructor for a full gym membership."

His trade would most definitely be in our favor. We would lose nothing by consenting to this arrangement.

"That would be very one sided, my friend."  
The smile reappeared and his eyes began their dance of mystery. "Ah...but you haven't heard my second request."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up and I nearly excused myself to seek out my father and brother. Something was very off about this entire situation. Glancing in Angela's direction, her confident smile assuring me.

"See Bella, I have been coming to this gym for several months, even before the flyer at the station appeared."

He leaned back in his seat, his arms dropping in a comfortable position at his sides, his leather jacket making creaking noises as he adjusted his position.

"I like to come in early in the morning and take my time getting my mindset in a place where I can deal with all the cases I'm given every day."

He didn't even blink as he told his story.

"You see, Bella, I have always been a suspicious and yet, curious person. Even at an early age I had my nose in everything."

Angela was looking at her cell phone, the retrieval of it caused me to look in her direction. She smiled as she read what was on the screen.

"I noticed the new addition you've had in the gym. _Boxing News _magazine calls him the new kid on the block to watch."

He didn't even have to say his name, we all knew who he was referring to.

"I've watched women who usually come in here wearing wrinkled T-shirts and sweat pants, hair pulled back with those god awful hair bands holding back the fly-aways. Now, they show up in shorts and a sports bra, full makeup and perfect hair."

I felt so stupid, even I hadn't noticed this. I had always thought I was a detailed person, and completely aware of her surroundings.

"But you want to know what else I see?"

Sadly, my fear had turned into curiosity, a dangerous thing to happen. I didn't think his question warranted an answer, so I remain still in my chair with my eyes open and mouth shut.

"I watch as a certain heavyweight hopeful watch the girl he tossed away."

I couldn't move, I certainly couldn't respond as the breath left my chest. I could feel the anger and the panic begin to set in.

Garrett shifted his position, his face showing his understanding of the effect his words had on me.

"Bella, Edward is an idiot. He is more like a lap dog than the fighting machine he is trying to be."

I wanted to tell him to shut up and get the fuck out of my office, but my frozen limbs wouldn't let me do it.

"I heard everything he said to you that morning. I have to admit, that you shocked the shit out of me when you held your head high and showed him where the door was. You have a fire in you and I want to help you bring it out, let it guide you and make you even more beautiful than you already are."

His body now practically hovering over my desk, his eyes mischievous and still with that hidden secret.

"And that is what brings us to where the scales become equal in this possible partnership. You see, Bella..." He stood and began to walk around my office, his words appeared to be rehearsed like he stood in front of his bathroom mirror and went over this speech several times. "...I'm up for a really big promotion at work. So big that it will take me to a level that I had never dreamed of achieving."

He had my curiosity peaked at this point. What did any of this have to do with helping him get ahead at his job?

"I have all of the qualifications, all of the experience, everything really...except for one minor thing." He turned his body and stood firm in the center of the room, his face locked with mine. "I have to appear to be in a serious relationship, so serious that marriage is just around the corner."

A smile appeared upon my face, completely without my permission a chuckle joined it, keeping it company.

"Well if you are asking if I know anyone who is..." His boisterous laughter caused me to stop speaking.

"Bella, I'm not asking you for a date or a setup, I've been in a committed relationship for nearly six years."

I was lost. I had no idea where this conversation was headed, or even how we got to this point. "Then wh...?"

"Then what do I need from you?" He smiled as he cut me off. "It's more, what I can do for you. See...I've always believed that the easiest way to get over one man is to get under another. You need to show Edward that you've moved on. That you truly aren't waiting around for him to get his shit together."

He turned to Angela, as his point was still not getting through to me. He silently pleaded with her to help him out. With her genuine sweet smile she put her cell away and spoke the words that shocked me senseless.

"What Garret is trying to say is that he needs you to pretend to be in a relationship with him, attend some functions that are coming up. In turn, he will pretend to be the new guy in your life, showing Edward that he is just a distant memory."

I blinked at her several times, still completely in the dark. Had the both of them just forgot that he admitted to being in a committed relationship?

"Oh, for heaven sakes, Bella! Garrett is gay. He needs to be in a relationship with a woman in order to make the board at his work consider him for the job. Edward needs to see you being all touchy feely with a hot young body. It's a win, win situation."

It took me several attempts to get my mouth to finally work. Garrett did not come across at all as a gay man. My biggest argument was that Edward had called things off with me, he had tossed me away without a second thought.

"Bella, listen, I know you think that Edward has made his choice and I can see where your thoughts are with that. But please trust me, he may have said the words, but they came from someone else's mouth." It was Angela who then stood and moved around my desk. She pulled my keyboard toward her.

"What the fuck?" I complained to her, trying to take it back.

She slapped my hands and began to type. "Just watch...the security guy that your brother hired was a huge flirt. He showed me how to pull up the security cameras, even told me where to stand with him so that we couldn't be seen." She rolled her eyes as she continued to type on the keyboard. "I'm betting that he is currently in the corner by the laundry area, since I know he watched me walk into your office."

My eyes shot to Garrett, who was now sitting back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, elbows out to the side. A cheshire grin on his beautiful face.

"Yep, see for yourself."

My eyes left Garrett's face and focused on the monitor on my desk. Just as Garrett said, Edward was hiding in the corner, a water bottle in his hands.

"This is how I see it, you and I are seen around town, places I know my superiors visit frequently. I come by the gym a little more often and touch you in...not so innocent ways. I get my promotion and you get Edward eating out of your hands, give him a taste of what his world will be like if he doesn't get his head out of his hot little ass."

And so a deal was made. I would pretend to be in a relationship with Garrett and he would show me how to get Edward's attention.

"So we are going to leave this room, I will open the door and let Angela go out first. You  
will smile and look at me as if I hung the moon, feel free to pretend I'm Edward if you must. Because trust me, I will be exchanging your pretty face for Peter's. Then I am going to kiss your cheek and trail my fingers down your arm only to capture your fingers, taking your hand in mine as I walk away, never once taking my eyes off of you. I will need you to continue to imagine it is your wally-bohunk instead of yours truly as you look at me lovingly."

There were so many things wrong with this plan. What if Peter became upset or what if someone else turned Edward's head? I had nothing to lose, Garrett would be giving the women in this neighborhood a sense of security in what he could teach them. If nothing else, I would do it for them.

"Everyone ready?" Garrett questioned, looking at the two of us. "Bella, adjust your boobs," he commanded, reaching over to adjust my shirt.

I slapped his hands away, only to have him laugh at me.

"Oh, Honey, you can't really think I _want _to cop a feel? Trust me your admirer out there has a better set of goods that I would be interested in."

With my cleavage on display, Garrett opened the door and motioned for Angela to go ahead, he waited with a smile that if I didn't know was fake, I would have swooned. His smile was erotic as he leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to giggle.

He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear.

"Whatever you do, do not look in the direction of the hall. Trust me he _is _watching."

I took his advice and didn't look in the direction he warned me of. I even did a little finger wave as he left the gym. It was just after lunch that day when a very large flower arrangement arrived. Angela was all cheerleader crazy as she made certain she announced who they were from loud enough that several patrons turned in her direction.

"Bella, he is such a sweetheart. You really got a good one." Her words were followed by a wink. "Garrett wants you to check your cell phone periodically and smile even if it's just at the colorful tabs of your apps."

So I did just as she asked. I took every opportunity to smell the flowers and touch their petals. I even pretended to show Angela a text, laughing like a little girl with her. Angela assured me that Edward was always watching, but I never saw him. It was just before closing when Garrett came back in. He made a grand gesture of kissing my hand as he greeted me.

"I forgot to talk to you about something else this morning." I kept my fake smile as I encouraged him to go on. "Something else I saw, that vile sister of his making you feel small."

The conversation coming back to mind, my decision to get into better shape had taken a back seat to getting the gym reorganized.

"Let me help you, let's make you look as good on the outside as you are on the inside."

Garrett met me at the gym every morning after that, at four in the morning. He wanted us to have time to sweat and push my body to its limits without worrying about how I looked or who would be watching. He invited me over to his and Peter's house one evening. I was admittedly nervous, until an even more handsome man opened the door and pulled me in. Peter was the

warmest human being on the planet. He showed me ways to apply makeup, to make my face appear smaller. He told me it was camouflage until Garrett was finished molding me. It wasn't long before I found that I had made two really great friends.

Garrett was a hard ass when we were in the gym, constantly pushing me and making me so mad at times, that I was able to do better than the day before. He kept his word and two nights a week he taught self-defense as a free class to any lady who wanted to be taught. Word traveled fast and soon Peter's martial arts classes filled as well. I was floored when I learned that the reason Peter was out of a job at the other gym was due to his sexual orientation.

One evening when Peter and Garrett had invited me over for dinner and cocktails, Garrett confided in me that he didn't like the way Jasper was training Edward. He talked about how he wasn't pushing Edward nearly as hard as he should be, giving him way too many breaks and not reviewing any material on any opponent he hoped to fight in the future.

I would have to take his word for it since I stayed as far away from them as possible. "Bella, I don't trust Jasper."

We were sitting on their back deck, cocktails flowing. Peter would only let me enjoy one drink. He didn't want to distort all the hard work that I had completed.

"I had him checked out, but he is so clean that he squeaks when he walks. I don't know what it is, but I will figure it out."

His admission made my skin crawl. I didn't trust Jasper either, but I was even more concerned with Alice. She was a contradiction in terms. Why would someone who considered themselves in such a high social status be hanging around a sweat filled gym, handing her brother his water bottle and making him meals? Shouldn't she be shopping and having lunch with her snobby friends.

"I'd rather you weren't alone with either one of them. I don't think they're dangerous, but I get the feeling that they're watching you for some reason."

I took his words to heart, I had already planned on avoiding the entire family at all costs. Besides hanging out with my new friends was so much better.

By the end of the second week of my 'pretend' relationship with Garrett two major things had occurred.

The first came after I was certain that the gym was empty and I had begun locking up the building. Garrett had called and said not to leave without him walking me to my car. He parked

his car blocking the entrance, keeping his engine running and headlights on. I opened the gym doors and began to secure the locks and alarm. Garrett took my hand and began walking me to my car.

"You know this is a very kind gesture, but completely unnecessary. Everyone left at least an hour ago."

Garrett stood with me, my car door open, and my purse and gym bag freshly tossed in the back seat.

"Don't be too obvious about it, but give me a hug and then look between the dumpsters on my left."

The gym was large enough that the city gave us three dumpsters, however with all of the construction, two of them had been moved to the front entrance. I did as he said, and as I snuggled into his neck, I saw what appeared to be a man trying very hard to hide himself. I knew it was Edward by the hood of his jacket, it was made of a reflective material that was designed to be worn at night when the wearer ran or worked out. Garrett had deliberately kept his headlights on so that I could see this.

"See what I mean?" He spoke softly into my ear.

I pulled back and looked into Garrett's eyes, the darkness making it nearly impossible to see much of his face.

"Ok, you remember when I told you that you may need to pretend it was Edward instead of me?" His arms tightening around my waist, pulling me close once again.

I nodded my head as he pushed my back into my car door, placing a kiss upon my lips. Of all the men I have kissed in my life, I can honestly say Garrett would rank second, regardless of the fact that he was a gay man, he was still a thousand times better than Eric. But Edward, as much as I hated to admit it, was the best kiss I had ever had.

Second thing that happened, Edward had a new fight, a legitimate one. One not set up by Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in months I felt good about myself, about the person I had become. The renovation to the gym was complete and with an open house scheduled for the weekend, I was thrilled. My friendship with Garrett was more than just a ruse to fool Edward, he was a great friend and I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

However, the most significant part is that whenever I look in the mirror lately, I liked the brown eyes that were looking back at me. I was actually beginning to feel good in the skin I was in.

This morning the gym was alive with preparations for the open house. The carpenters had left early this morning, leaving behind fresh paint, new carpet, and shiny new machines. All around me were the sounds of progress, from the vacuum that roared in the back, to the music that echoed from the room down the hall that currently housed a group of older ladies who loved rocking it to the oldies. They were an amazing group, and several of them had mentioned how they got half  
of their workout from just walking in the door and seeing all the muscled men. Overhearing that conversation was hard not to laugh at.

The district attorney's office had phoned earlier in the week, informing us that  
an anonymous source had posted bail for Leah. Garrett had exhausted all of his resources trying to find out who it was. Unfortunately, all that he could uncover was that it was paid in cash and that Leah had to wear an ankle monitor until her trial.

With Edward fighting this Sunday, I had to arrange all of his press releases. Many bloggers wanted to have exclusive interviews with him, but Alice would only allow her friends the opportunity. My father had shaken his head many times, questioning why Edward was allowing such ill management to occur. So, with the open house and the fight scheduled for the same weekend, it was very busy around here.

"Hello, Sweetness."

I knew it was Garrett before he even touched me. I also knew that if he was touching me, that Edward had both eyes on me. I had perfected my reactions to Garrett's embraces, although I felt bad for deceiving Edward. Garrett, however, assured me that men needed to be put in their place every once in a while.

"So, I have something I need to discuss with you." He whispered as I turned in his arms, his face flush from his workout.

"Sure, do we need to go into my office?"

"That would probably be best, give us some privacy and give Edward the urge to punch the fuck out of the speed bag."

Garrett had told me that whenever Edward saw the two of us together, it caused him to need to release his pent up rage. Emmett confirmed it when he made a comment about an unusual dent in one of the locker room doors the morning after I saw Edward hiding behind the dumpsters.

Garrett held my hand as we walked in the direction of my office. It wasn't until we had crossed the threshold and begun to close the door, that I heard the sounds of metal being hit several times. Garrett only chuckled and mumbled, "Idiot."

Garrett took great pleasure in adding certain touches, such as closing the blinds that covered the windows which separated the main floor from my office.

"You know, he could just be frustrated with his opponent. His outburst may have nothing to do with me." Conveying one of the many explanations that I had floating around my head.

"What he is doing about the kid he is scheduled to fight, and what he should be doing are polar opposites"

My father and brother had discussed the bazaar way that Jasper trained Edward. Only doing drills instead of reviewing tapes about his fighting style. Both agreed you needed to know your opponent inside and out—know what he ate for breakfast when he was five so to speak.

"You said you had something to talk about?" I asked changing the subject, tired of the one currently on the table. Talking about Edward, even if it was in a negative light, still caused me to think about him and right now I didn't _want _to think of him.

"Remember when Angela said we would have some events to attend?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue. His hair was still damp from his workout and the tattoo of his family crest was visible on his left arm. I remember the night he told me about getting it, one of the few things he had done with his father.

"Well, there is an awards banquet coming up in a few weeks. I'm expected to make an appearance, show my Captain that I have that significant other that we spoke of."

Garrett really wanted that promotion and since becoming better friends with him, I wanted nothing more than to help him.

"I need you to keep this to yourself. Don't even tell your dad or Rose." I shot him a questioning look, confused as to why I would have to keep this a secret.

"I need you to trust me. When you walk into that room, I want you to see for yourself just how much you affect that fighting machine out there."

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. Would Edward be at this event?

"The program is called, Community First. The good Dr. Cullen not only donated a chunk of cash, he also volunteered some time on one of their projects. The board has asked none other than Edward to give a little speech. They want to honor the family for all they had done. My superiors are treating it as an opportunity to show a personal side of us, thus the second reason I need to show up with you."

No one needed to ask what the primary reason was. I would do as Garrett asked and keep the event to myself, I only prayed he was right.

**~~CMA~~ **

It was overwhelming the amount of people who turned up for the open house. By the time the last visitor had left, two hundred new members signed up. The gym offered a gym bag stuffed with a number of sports related items to anyone who paid their membership in full at the time of sign up. We had only one of the hundred bags we had assembled left. As my father left to go home, he pulled me to the side and told me how proud he was of me.

Rose wanted to stay with me while Emmett and Dad went to the fight. Honestly, I had had more than I could take after the press arrived at the gym yesterday. Question after question about his plans on how to win were thrown at him. I was never more grateful for the bustle of what was happening on the gym floor, too busy to worry about the man in the red shorts who was standing on an official scale, signing the paperwork that Jasper handed him.

The fight was to take place at a sports complex a few miles away. It was neutral ground for both fighters. Rose found the fight online from a streaming website. I hooked the computer to the television that hung over my fireplace and with steamed vegetables and grilled chicken, Rose and I watch Edward touch gloves with his opponent and begin to fight.

As I sat on my sofa, my dinner long forgotten, my mind traveled back to the  
fights I had attended for my father. How the smell of cinnamon, roasted almonds permeated the air, causing me to beg my mother to buy me a sleeve of them. How I would sit in my chair, watching the men around me screaming as the two men behind the ropes circled each other and then deliberately hit one another. I always thought my father was the bravest man in the world, still do.

Watching Edward not only gave me those glimpses of the pleasant memories from my childhood, but it let me see a side of him that I had forced myself to avoid. Watching how the muscles in his arms and back contracted and released with each blow. How sweat would trail down the strand of hair that clung to his forehead. His feet were doing the dance that every boxer knew well. The match didn't last three rounds, Edward gave a quick combination and his opponent was down for the count.

A few hours later, my father arrived at my front door, he would be out of town for the first few days of the week and asked me to file the paperwork for him. I had gone with my mother several times when she'd done it for my father, but this would be the first time for me alone. After Rose went back to the main house, I sat with the paperwork in my hand. Edward's elegant script signing his name in agreement to a fair fight. However, when I looked to the paperwork detailing his registering of hand, I noticed something very odd. The registration had expired several weeks ago. Jasper should have caught this when he filed the original fight contention application. I was amazed that the registrar hadn't discovered this herself. Tossing the papers on my table, I closed my eyes and decided I would take care of the renewal myself in the morning.

However, just as I was about to head to bed, my doorbell rang. Turning the lights back on, I crossed the room and checked the security hole to find a tired Jasper on the other side of my door.

"Hey. Sorry to bother you so late, but your father said he gave the paperwork to you to file."

I nodded as I began to open the door for him, but paused remembering Garrett's words not to be alone with him.

"Just wait here and I'll get them."

I closed the door and secured the chain, if Garrett was suspicious about him, then I was as well. I gathered the papers, taking another quick look at the expiration date before heading back to the door. I didn't like how something this big was missed and by someone who should have known better. Without removing the chain, I opened the door wide enough to hand the papers through and bid him a goodnight. Something wasn't right about this entire situation and tomorrow I would do some research of my own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Registrar's office. How can I help you?"

When I woke this morning the only thing on my mind was finding out why his hands registration was expired. Jasper had to know the ramifications of allowing the date to renew pass. Last nights fight could be reversed and a hefty penalty given.

"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of the training team for Edward Cullen."

My mother once told me to be creative when name dropping, leaving out yours and pushing the face that covered the magazines. It tends to deflect the attention from the possible wrong you may be about to do and to the fantasy the person you're talking to may have begun. Lets face it, Edward had the face that fantasies were made of.

"Oh yes, how can I help you?"

The tone of her voice alone told me her panties were off and in her mind she was bent over the desk, Edward pounding her from behind.

"Well, I was just going through some of our records and it seems that we haven't received our latest registration. Can you check and see when that was sent out?"

Mom also told me to make everything appear to be someone else fault, make the person on the other end believe they are fixing someone else mistake. Gives them a sense of accomplishment, a story to share with their friends after work.

"Oh, I'd be happy to look that up, give me just a few moments."

As I waited for her to return, I moved my attention to the guys from the fire station just down the street. Enjoying another of the perks we offered allowing them entrance into the gym before it opening to the general public. Garrett also took advantage, but this morning he had to run an errand for Peter.

As the elevator music continued to play, I watched as Tiny, one of the regulars was just getting warmed up. I had to smile as his name was a contradiction in terms as he was well over six feet tall, with muscle mass of Mr Universe himself. He was a bouncer for a local night club and taught an after school program at the high school. He was truly a gentle giant.

"Thank you for holding. I have the registration right here. It does show it was renewed about a month ago. But as we all know, the mail can be slow at times."

I laughed with her as I agreed, keeping the conversation light and away from who I was.

"I can email this to you."

I knew I had to think quick, giving her my email address was the same as giving her my name.

"Oh, is there anyway you can fax it to me? Our printer is acting funny and I have to get this finished before my boss comes in."

Again making it appear like she was doing me a huge favor.

"Absolutely, but it will take a little while because there is some maintenance being done on ours."

I thanked her profusely and added in that we sure miss our electronics when we can't use them as we wish. I bid her a good day and hung up the phone.

As I moved my attention from the phone on my desk to the movement in the gym, my breath caught as I noticed the shadow that stood just outside the locker room door. I didn't need to guess who it was since, his lanky form easy to recognize. Jasper's eyes were looking directly into my office. My heart froze for a second and feared that if Garrett and Angela could hear the conversation I had with Edward, then Jasper could know who I had just called.

The ringing of my fax machine causing me to jump three feet in my seat and let out a small squeal. Pushing my chair back, I walked across the room and waited as the machine printed the document that I needed to see.

Scanning quickly over the document, I saw that the expiration date was nearly a year away. Edward's oddly scrolled signature sat there perfect as the man himself. It wasn't until the second time I scanned the document however, that I noticed it. On the lower left side was a place for a witness to sign. I had signed my fair share of these for Emmett in the past. It was common for a member of the family to be given the honor. It seemed like Edward wanted to keep that tradition alive. Only there was something seriously wrong with this particular signature.

I had to sit in my chair as the thoughts in my head took over. Warning bells were going off in my head and my body was trembling as I tried to rein in my pounding heart. I knew without looking up that his eyes were on me, watching to see if what I held in my hand warranted his spying on me. Suddenly, it made sense as to why he came by my house last night. He had been hoping I wouldn't have looked at the documents in my possession. By locking that door, I had given him silent confirmation that I had. The situation had taken a completely different turn than I had first suspected. I needed help and I needed it now. Setting my shoulders and strengthening my resolve, I picked up the phone and paged my dad and Emmett to come to my office, immediately.

When I was a teenager, we had this drill where dad insisted we create codes for different emergencies. He wanted to have something that would appear normal to anyone else, but to us it would mean something. At the time, I was really into boy bands, but I was also a realist and knew that they wouldn't be around forever. Dad agreed and we chose a song that if it was played throughout the paging system and not the sound system, then they know something was up. Furthermore, there were only three phones that had the ability to access the overhead page and they were in each of our offices.

Despite the braveness of my actions, I was trembling and could feel my body's fight or flight system kicking in. Pressing the code that would grant me access to the program, I tried to keep my eyes down, keep Jasper from taking off like a bat out of hell. He would know something was up in about thirty-seconds.

Our intercom system had an announcement tone, three short beeps started, followed by the lyrics of the song that I had chosen all of those years ago. My brother hated _Boyz II Men _and he swore that if he ever heard it over the speakers he would beat the ass of the person who caused it to be played. I placed the  
phone on my desk, adjusting the volume to the loudest it could go. I needed my daddy and I needed him now. Standing up and I moved across the room to open my door, "_Motown Philly...back again..." _lyrics sending my message loud and clear to the back of the gym. Jasper was now standing in the center of the machines, a confused look on his face. The exact reaction my father predicted the responsible party would have. Emmett surfaced first, his legs moving so fast and the words 'dirty motherfucker' screaming out of his vocal cords. My father was hot on his heels. I worried that as soon as Jasper got his bearings, he would bolt out of here like a sinner after Sunday service.

"Grab Jasper!" I shouted over the music, pointing at the man who was looking dazed and confused. Emmett didn't question it and slapped his massive hand around the back of Jasper's neck, his body dipping from the force of Emmett's movements. My father had his arm around my midsection, effectively lifting me off my feet, and then placing me in my chair. He reached over and silenced the music that continued to blare at deafening volumes.

When all was silent, Jasper was against the wall, my brother holding him firmly. My father's body was shielding me from the room. A sweaty and worried looking Edward, red gloves still secured to his hands, was standing in the door frame ready to take everyone on.

My father's breathing was labored, a result of the adrenaline I was certain. He looked to Emmett, who only tightened his hold on a now pain ridden Jasper.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward demanded from his position, his breathing labored as well, although from his workout more than the current events.

My dad's firm voice answered him with the tone that every dad possesses. "Go back to the speed bag, this doesn't concern you."

Edward began to protest, but was effectively cut off. "You have no business in here. This is a matter concerning my daughter and you have no business where she is concerned."

The room was silent minus the grunts from Jasper, as Emmett continued to trap him against the wall. You could tell by Edward's face that he wanted to protest, but he shook his head and left the room.

"You okay, Baby?" Dad turned in my direction, his gentle touch encouraging my heartbeat to return to normal. I nodded my head, as he slowly backed away.

"What did the fucker do to you, Bella?" Emmett spoke through clenched teeth. He wanted to hurt him, I could tell, but we needed answers and the sorry piece of shit had them.

"Let him go, Emmett. We need him."

Emmett gave him a quick, hard shove causing Jasper to cry out, before he released him. Blood was forming in the corner of his lower lip, he swiped at it and winced from the pain. With the men in the room, all fear was a memory. I was going to get to the bottom of this and get some much needed answers.

"Dad, do you remember last night when you dropped off the paperwork from the fight? You told me you couldn't handle it because you were going out of town."

Dad had texted me that his plans to leave on time had fallen through, my parents would leave later this evening instead.

"Well, call it being nosy or caring too damn much for the legal ramifications of this place, but I took a look at Edward's registry of hands."

I didn't look at anyone as I admitted to my own brand of stalking, embarrassed to be caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Jasper closed his eyes and his body slumped as I confirmed his suspicion.

"I noticed that the expiration date had passed..."

My dad didn't let me continue as he began to shout at Jasper. "Are you a fucking moron? Do you know the kind of penalty that they could slap on you, on this gym? How fuckin'...?"

"DAD!" I shouted, the fax gripped firmly in my hands. My father's attention returned to me and the paper I held clenched in my right hand.

"Jasper?" My voice an eerie calm even to my own ears. However, he refused to look at me. "Jasper you can ignore me all you want or I can have Emmett toss you around my office for a while, but either way you're gonna answer me."

Dad walked closer to Jasper's chair, kicking the leg, and causing him to jump. "Better answer the lady, boy." His tone causing me to tremble slightly.  
"I need to know why?"

Jasper was silent for a little longer, lowering his head he began his confession. "I have a twin brother." His voice full of emotion and he took a deep breath before he continued. "He's been in and out of trouble since we were kids," his face met mine as he continued, pain and anguish plastered across his features.

"About eight years ago, he got hooked up with a couple of guys who were into some pretty hefty stuff. I tried to get him to leave them alone, but he wouldn't listen. He ended up going to jail for eighteen months for fraud. When he got out it was less than three months before he was caught in a con scam and went back for three years. While he was in jail this time, he met this girl who was writing prisoners and he decided to turn things around, try making a life with her."

My eyes never leaving his and I was willing to bet he was telling the truth.

"When he got out, the girl was waiting for him and he seemed to be a changed man. He got a good job and joined her church. He asked our grandmother for the money to buy her a ring and then asked her to marry him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alice had entered the gym. Edward was standing outside my office, his arms crossed over his chest. He had changed and was now in warm up clothes, his hands free from his gloves. Alice's eyes went huge when she saw Jasper slumped in a chair in my office.

"It was about the same time a buddy of mine asked me to go down to the Cayman Islands with him. He was dating this girl whose parents had a house down there. he said there would be a huge party with all the booze you could drink and the girls you could fuck. I didn't have anything else going really so I decided to go."

The crashing of the door caused Emmett to spin around and grab a very pissed off Alice around the arm.

"Don't hurt her!" Jasper was up like a shot and into Emmett's face. Dad pulled Jasper back into his chair and Alice behind him.

"Everyone just calm down." My father commanded.

"Jasper don't say another word." Alice's voice was pleading, her hand reaching out to him. Jasper eyes were shining from the tears he was holding off.

"Baby, its alright. Bella knows..."

Jasper didn't realize just how wrong he was. I knew something wasn't right, but that was as far as it went. Alice pulled away from my father, wrapping herself around a now crying Jasper.

"I met this beautiful woman the first night I was in the islands. She was sitting on the deck of the house next door. She looked so sad that I had to make her smile again. We stayed up and talked all night long and I knew from the first time I saw her bright eyes that she was the girl for me. As the sun set the following night, I took her by the hand and asked her to marry me."

When I first saw the signature on the witness line, I assumed it was an error, a forgery to be honest. Jasper and Alice always gave the vibe that they hated each other. I recalled the strange look they had shared when, I thought, they had first met. I had tossed it away because she was such an evil bitch and treated him as if he was beneath her.

"We were married an hour later by a local priest. I swore to her that once we got back home she could plan the wedding of her dreams, I just wanted to make love to my wife on the same beach I asked for her hand."

It was a romantic story, a Hollywood dream come true, but it didn't explain much more than their meeting. Why keep this a secret?

"The next morning, my brother called me from the states. Seems he got himself into more trouble. Alice offered to hire an attorney, but he insisted he had one already. When I asked him why he need me then. He told me that the attorney came with a price."

Jasper looked to a now crying Alice, I wanted to feel sorry for her, but it just wasn't in me.

"He informed me that a ticket for mine and Alice's return was waiting at the airport and that we needed to get back to the states. Once we arrived, a car was waiting for us."

My dad adjusted his stance, moving closer, placing a barrier between myself and Jasper.

"Hold on a second," my father instructed. He turned to me and pointed to the phone. "Get Garrett over here now."

He then turned in the direction of the gym floor and waved Edward into the room.

As Edward approached the door, my father placed his hand on Edward shoulder, his anger diminished and concern took its place. "This just became your business, since your sister is clearly involved."

Edward crossed the room much like a proud lion walks across the Sahara. He was so graceful in not just the way he carried himself in the ring, but in the nonchalant way he walked across a room. Like a car wreck, I couldn't stop watching him.

"While we wait for Garrett to get here, how about you tell Edward what you just told us."

Hearing the story for the second time brought me no closer to understanding anything. The heaviness in the room, however, intensified as the leather jacket wearing cop walked with authority into my door. He crossed the room and kissed me square on the lips. Clearly having an urgent call did nothing to wave off the pretense of a relationship.

"Okay, what have you got for me, Baby?" Garrett sat in my chair, pulling me down to occupy his lap, his fingers weaving their way to rest on my shirt covered abdomen. My brother was situated in a way that cause Edward to fail to see the dramatic huff and eye roll at Garrett's cavalier attitude and blatant display. Jasper gave him the shortened version, leaving out the romantic semantics we had all heard.

"So you had a car waiting.." Garrett prodded his attitude seemingly bored, like he had something more pressing to do.

"The car took us to..." Jasper started, but Garett interrupted.

"No, you had a car waiting where? Disney Land? Mount Rushmore? What city did you fly into?"

Garett may have seem bored, but he was really paying attention, so much so, that I would have never questioned where the plane landed. I would have assumed Chicago, that is why I'm not a cop. Plus the fact that I don't see Edward spying as much as Garrett does.

Jasper seemed to stumble over his words, "Um...New York."

Garett then tapped my hip, indicating for me to move out of his lap. I stood quickly, but not before I caught Edward's hands clench in a fist and his body jolt.

"Let me help you out a little Jasper. Your emotions are going to cause you to leave too much out of the story." Garrett began to pace around the room in the same way he had on the day we agreed to be in this fake relationship. This time, however, he was in complete control.

"Your little brother, James Matthew Whitlock." He enunciated each syllable of the man's name, like he wasn't impressed with him.

"Record wiped clean once he turned eighteen, however the little piece of shit couldn't keep his nose clean. Before his nineteenth birthday arrested nearly ten times for breaking and entering. Served three years after he stole more than a thousand dollars due to the felony clause. Out on parole for less than six months when he found a deal he just couldn't pass up. Trafficking drugs from Miami to Savannah. To bad he wasn't smart enough to keep his foot off of the gas as he entered the Georgia state line. Pulled over where the local Barney Fife, decided to be a hero and called his buddy that was just on the other side of the bridge working for border patrol in Florida. Juan Valdez brought his side kick Marmaduke and low and behold the drug dog found a very large stash of cocaine hidden under the back seat. Georgia is a no bullshit state and he was sent to prison for six years, only being paroled for good behavior after three. While he was a guest in the state of Georgia, he began correspondence with one, Kate Hunter."

At the mention of the girls name, both Alice and Edwards expression changed. Garett then stopped his tour of my office and looked directly at Alice.

"I take it you know her?" His voice teasing, and I remember the conversation where she told Edward someone named Kate was ready to join him.

"Katherine Michelle Hunter, social debutant from Chicago, by way of Greensport, Alabama." I watched as Alices face contorted in a confused expression. The plot had taken a swift right turn.

"Her name is actually Katerina Volturi." This time it was my father who gasped. Volturi was the name of the man who my father won the championship from. The story of my mother's inspiration and my decision not to wait around for Edward to make up his mind.

"Kate seemed to have a little issue with keeping her nose clean, isn't that right Edward?" Garrett's eyes never meeting Edward's as he continued to make his way around the room. I watched in shock as Edward's face dropped and his eyes found a home looking at the carpet in my office.

"You however were too much of a gentleman to tell her family about her drug problem. Made an agreement that if she stayed away from you and your family, her secret would be safe." Edward only nodded his head and I instantly felt the sadness radiate from him. "Too bad for everyone in this room, that her family was well aware of her issue. Hell, according to my informant, her cousin actually kept her in a constant supply." Garrett then turned to a somber looking Edward.

"You would be surprised to know that you are familiar with more of her family than you realize. Don't you know a Jacob Black?"

The mention of the name had Edward's eyes locking with Garrett's, a devilish smile taking up residence on Garrett's face. If I didn't know him better, I would swear he was being cocky for the sake of staking claim on me.

"Thought you might, Sparky." His teasing banner wasn't welcomed by Edward, or my father for that matter, as he cleared his throat.

"So, dear brother James finally gets his head on straight, finds a good little southern girl, and wants to settle down, pop out a few kids, and live happily ever after.

"Too bad the little girl who was so kind to write a poor innocent man that was sitting in prison was doing so at the request of her family. Or should I say, the family was actually writing him letters, telling him shit he needed to hear. I mean come on, he was caught with two million dollars worth of cocaine and he was a repeat offender. Didn't anyone question why the parole board suddenly wanted to have a hearing for him, when clearly his parole date was nearly a year in the future."

Jasper said nothing as he held Alice tightly.

"Furthermore, who in their right mind comes up to their friend and says 'Hey, dude. I've got this friend who wants you to come and party at his house in the Caribbean. No questions asked, and don't worry about how to pay for it, I've got it covered.'" His voice was raised and his tone completely condescending. However, he made a valid point, my red flags would have be whipping in the breeze.

"But you didn't even question it when you had a black sedan picking you up from the airport, an airport you didn't leave the country from?" Jasper was shaking his head back and forth.

"See I told you that you would leave too much out of this story. Not to worry, we will get it all cleared up. Get rid of some of the bullshit that's floating around this place." His attention turned to Edward as he spoke the last bit.

"You arrived in New York with your brand new bride, a car waiting to take you  
to where your brother is allegedly waiting, which correct me if I'm wrong, he was living in Georgia due to his parole. But he is now in New York and in big trouble. Has a attorney that is going to cost you money, even though you had nothing to do with hiring him." Garrett's index finger was now pointing toward the ceiling, emphasizing his point.

"Furthermore, you had just married Ms. Dolce and Gabbana over here and could have simply pick up the phone and had her call her family attorney"

"But no...you placed your brand new bride in the unknown car and went willingly, no questions asked."

Garett then walked over to where Emmett sat, "Hey, Dude." A simple gesture, spoken as if all hell wasn't about to break lose.

"You arrive at an address on Park Avenue, which is where _all _my friends on the NYPD take their detainees. You then, are taken to the penthouse of one of the most exclusive homes on that particular street, where you are treated like royalty. The new bride is shown to a room that is filled with more designer clothes that she can examine in a year and you are taken in a room where several men are seated in plush leather chairs. Including one Alexander Quil, or, as I and my beautiful Bella know him as, Peter."

My mouth and eyes were competing for who could be opened wider. Peter was Garrett's boyfriend, I would never have guessed him to be a drug dealer or criminal. Guess my perception on the people around me was severely broken.

"Calm down, Baby. Peter is one of the good guys." Garrett winked at me as he calmed my panic with his words.

"So a plan is laid out for you. Seems that good 'ole brother of yours has found his way into some more trouble. This time the stakes are higher, its his third felony and with the 'three strikes rule', he is looking at life in prison. Now with Kate being by his side and their news that a baby is on it's way...which don't fret my friend, it's a complete fabrication to pull at your heart strings—which clearly worked by the way." Garrett had leaned down into Jasper's side, conveying he was trying to be kind, yet failing miserably.

"Mr. Black will pull the strings that belong to the puppets he has in his employ. The charges will mysteriously be dropped and James' record will be as clean as the day he was born. All will be forgiven and everyone will live happy ever after." He enunciates the last part, as if its the most joyous event to ever happen.

"So, you agree to a deal with the devil." Garrett is now facing Jasper, his elbows resting on the arm of his chair, waiting for Jasper to begin his confession.

Jasper nods his head and then begins. "They told me that if I helped them, they would make sure my brother would remain a free man, give him enough money so that he could move anywhere and start fresh."

Garrett moved to the side his arms crossed over his chest, his stance determined. "I was to make sure that Edward would never be able to contend for a title spot."

The room was silent as Jasper stood from his chair. He was facing his demons, the lies he told his friends and his family.

"Black thought that if we stayed in Chicago it would be easier to arrange fake matches, give Edward a big head so to speak. However, Black never counted on Esme wanting her son to succeed. When she mentioned moving him to Seattle and that she had already contacted Charlie, well, Black just about lost his mind. So even before the move, Black had his men do some research. He made Leah look good on paper with the fake documents, but she was too stupid to just take what Black was paying her. She got greedy and used the skills she knew as a street thief. She also got really pissed when she didn't turn Edward's head, even when she came into the shower one evening naked. Her ego couldn't handle the rejection and it clouded her judgement. She told Black about how Edward was falling for Bella and so he sent her the instructions to make friends and try to help her out. She knew it wasn't working when I saw him go to your house that night."

My breath caught, I was seriously going to have to pay closer attention to my surroundings. Jasper had just admitted he watched my house...knew my comings and goings.

"Why would he care if Edward was interested in me?" The words left my thoughts and entered the room, all eyes turned on me, my surprise confirmed on each face.

"Bella, remember the story I told you? Every fighter has something they hold on to." My father's gentle words accompanied by the hand he placed on mine

I could only look at Garrett and his smug face. Everything that was being said was proving him right about Edward.

"So he had me take away his inspiration. I told Edward you were causing him to falter, but the truth was he was better when you were around, when he would talk about you. After I told him to drop you, his fight went in the toilet. So, we had to arrange a fake fight to give him some reassurance that dropping you was an improvement."

"What fake fight?" Edward's angry words joined the conversation.

Jasper's head shot in his direction. "Remember the fight we had to cancel because of your heart?"

Edward didn't move a muscle, the anger was clear as day. "Black paid the kid ten grand to throw the match."

The silence that filled the room was actually needed. So much had been revealed that we all definitely needed a breather. I couldn't look at Edward, couldn't bear to see the hurt he must have been feeling. However, what he said next, caused the entire room to take notice.

"What about the fight last night? Was that one fake?" I turned to look at Jasper, his head shaking violently.

"No, Dude. Carlisle set that one up. You won that on your own merit, you had something burning in your belly and whatever it was, I hope you keep it. With the focus you had last night, you can defeat Black with your eyes closed."

Edward's eyes shot to Garrett, giving me all the confirmation I needed as to what was burning in his belly.

"So, all of this was for nothing! James will be headed to jail and Edward's career will be over for nothing!" Alice was now standing and pacing, her mascara running down her once perfect face.

She was most likely right, Edward would give up training and move back to Chicago, my heart would heal eventually and Garrett would go back to Peter.

"Not necessarily." Garrett the ever optimist and always with a plan spoke to the room. "Just hear me out before anyone says anything. I've had a plan in mind for a long time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 BPOV **

Looking at oneself in the mirror can be the most mundane, yet awaking experience. Garrett made it a practice that each time we worked together it was done, so that he could make me watch what he was teaching me. Unlike my brother or father, Garrett was able to take my mind off the hard work of cardio and before I knew it, the parts I hated were over. When we had begun this journey of making me feel as good on the inside as he claimed I looked on the outside, I avoided looking at myself. Examining the fibers that fused together the person who standing with her hair pulled back, sweat pouring off her, and with sad and confused eyes.

"So let me get this straight, Peter is a cop as well."

My head was still spinning after the revelation of a plan and pact that had been made. Even when the dust had settled and everyone had returned to their tasks, I was still trying to come to grips. We each had a role to play, a truth to conceal. Sadly, some truths were kept hidden from players within the game. Garrett had taken charge of that meeting, became a man I had never met, seemingly revealing new information every time he opened his mouth.

"Babe, were you not paying attention the first time?"

Garrett's pet name for me irritated me at times. I guess it would been different if it were real. If feelings and sentiment were real, sadly, none ever would be.

"Im sorry, _Babe." _My tone biting and really pissy. This entire situation was just so bizarre. I was beginning to have issues distinguishing between what was real and what was make-believe.

"Excuse me for having such a hard time taking all this in. I mean hell, this shit would be turned down by Jerry Springer himself because it's too fucked up."

Garrett placed the bar bell he was currently lifting back on the rack and looked me directly in my eyes, his smile assuring me that he understood. With a quick wipe of the sweat that was ever present on his face during his workout, he tossed his towel to the bench he just vacated, his swagger playful.

"Yes, Peter has been working on this particular case for a while now, its how we met actually." His hands reached out to take mine from the stance of my hips.

"I can't tell you much more about this case, since it's an open investigation. As I said the other day, Jasper's association with Edward made the perfect opportunity for the Black's to get an opening. Edward wants a title shot that we know Black will never willingly give him. Every magazine in the country tells the same story that he only fights people he knows he can beat."

I raised my hands to stop him. "I know about boxing. Jacob Black can protest all he wants, but if Edward defeats enough placeholders, he will be forced to give him a match."

He pulled me close to him, my ears perked up and my eyes began to do small searches.

"Calm down, he isn't here yet." His fingers stroking my chin, the heat from their movement electrifying my senses. "The point is that if Edward doesn't win, then Black gets to hold on to that title. Jasper would get to keep James out of prison and Alice would..."

That had been the area that hadn't been explored. Alice seemed to be an innocent party in all of this, standing by her man all she was guilty of. Well, that and being a complete bitch.

"...get to keep her society ranking." I finished for him.

"Don't forget, she learned the friend that she was trying to set Edward up with was a complete fake. Her social standing appears to be very important to her, besides the fact she has yet to announce to Mommy and Daddy that she isn't a Cullen anymore. She's married out of her class and don't forget that Jasper is at least ten years older than she is."

He drops his hand, his look is far off, like he is considering his next admission.

"What I don't understand is..."

Garrett's expression softened. He knew why I had been dancing around this entire conversation, the weight of the truth had caused me to question everything that I had witnessed.

"Why he didn't come banging on your front door, confessing he was an ass? Profess his undying love for you? Shout to the world that he wanted you to be his girl?"

I tried to smile, but the sadness that I had buried was now climbing it way to the surface of my facade.

"It's stupid really." My voice cracking with emotion, moisture begging to be released as I swallowed thickly.

"Hey," Garrett's massive arms wrapped around my body, gentle kisses littered upon my head. Taking several deep breaths, forcing the emotion back into its grave. Tears would do me no good. Edward's lack of response should have clued me into the fact that Garrett was indeed a gay man and didn't understand the straight man's signals or lack thereof.

Pulling me back to look at him, his eyes searching mine, he would find only sadness there, sadness for the loss of something I never really had.

"You changed your mind? Or find a new target?" I couldn't place the look he held in those eyes of his, bewilderment or hopefulness.

Lowering my eyes, the logo on the center of his chest became the object of my attention. The nail of my index finger tracing the lettering, memorizing it.

"I had started to hope." My voice low and strained, the tears again rising to the surface. Pushing away from his embrace, needing the distance to get ahold of my emotions.

"Hope is this invisible illusion that we create for ourselves, truly believing that if we just have faith in it and do what is right and good, it will somehow magically happen." I couldn't even look at him or myself anymore, the lie that I had been living casting shadows of defeat on everything I had touched.

"In reality, it's just a four letter word."

Garrett's next words neither surprised nor inspired me. It only confirmed that he was being a friend and suddenly it hurt that all I may ever be to anyone is just their friend, another condition that is applied.

"You say the words, Bella. We'll stop what we're doing and I'll help you find someone else. But girl, I don't think that's what you want for one single second. You're frustrated because he didn't leap from his chair and confess to you that he had been this giant douche bag. Instead he acted just as I knew he would, the way any man who just found out that his best friend and confidant has been lying to him. To further find out that he has to continue to look him in the face every day for the rest of his life because somewhere along the way, he was even more deceitful and married his baby sister. Don't think for a minute that he hasn't stopped looking at you, but if this isn't what you want, if you would rather put him and clearly yourself out of misery, just say the word and I'll make it all go away."

I had never really thought of how Edward would be handling the news of Jasper and Alice. I suddenly felt like a petulant child who was refused a second scoop of ice cream. Garrett took a deep breath and then continued.

"I didn't think so."

With his hands on my shoulders, he turned me in his direction, "Now, you have an excuse for your absence tonight, correct?" I tried to smile and I nodded my head. I had invented an old friend from Portland that I was meeting for drinks tonight, several of the regulars asked if it was a guy and did they need to worry about me sneaking away and getting married in Vegas. I laughted it off...what a preposterous idea.

~~~~CMA~~~~

Peter and Garrett had a neighbor name Heidi. Poor Heidi had a huge crush on Garrett, not that any warm blooded woman with any form of vision would disagree. Garrett was a handsome man there was no complaint about that. He was strong, patient, and could put Fred Astaire to shame with his dancing skills. In fact we had used his desire to teach me to dance as extra workout time. All of his effort had made a huge difference, as I had been able to drop fifteen pounds. I had also learned to love my time with him, dancing and smiling, forgetting about the smoke and mirrors act I had to keep up while at work. Peter had insisted that I refrain from wearing black.

"Girl, every lady there will be wearing black, we want you to stop every conversation and start a new one when you walk in." Heidi and I went shopping one Sunday afternoon, we found tons of black dresses, however just as we had given up hope, she noticed a single red dress hanging on a return rack just outside of the dressing rooms. Shoving me into the little area, Heidi stood outside impatiently as I poured myself into the mermaid style dress. Watching her eyes as I crept out of the stall, I knew this was what Peter had meant. The fit was tight until just below my knees, where it flared out in a sea of ruffles. The black appliqué adorned the bodice, so jewelry wouldn't be unnecessary.

Heidi wanted me to be at her apartment by five thirty, she met me at the door with a glass of wine in hand. The banquet started with cocktails at six thirty, but Edward was not due to speak until seven. Garrett said we wouldn't even enter the room until Mr. Golden Gloves took the microphone. Garrett hardly ever called Edward by his given name, always with a boxing reference. I never questioned if it was a jab or if perhaps Garrett had a crush on him.

I had learned that Heidi was retired makeup artist. She worked primarily for studios that produced horror films or action adventure. I was surprised to learn that making someone look hideous was far more difficult than to accentuate their natural features. What ever she had created in the past was nothing compared to the miracle that was staring back at me in the gilded glass of the mirror. Gone was the tired look of my eyes, in its place, seemingly flawless skin. My brown eyes so plain and ordinary, now shining and highlighting my face. Peter had his role in all of this as well. He may be an undercover cop, but the man was a genius at getting that dress to caress my curves instead of showing the still present fat rolls.

"Honey, my mother never left the house without lycra on her entire body."

The stretchy items he handed me did amazing things to my stomach and ass. I would definitely be using these in the future.

It sounded so cliché, like every story you ever read about the homely girl who got a little color on her face and her hair styled just a certain way, making her feel like Cinderella. But it is so true, Heidi had place my hair atop my head, insisting that my neck was an area I kept hidden most of the time, she said we needed to give him a glance of the forbidden fruit. I was so grateful to all of these people that I didn't even argue, only smiled and hugged a tuxedo clad Garrett, as he offered me the crook of his arm.

Princeton Manor was an old hotel built in the early twenties. A number of developers had come to the city council wanting to tear it down and build whatever they felt would benefit the city and honestly their pockets better. However, the mayor's wife loved the hotel. She and the mayor had been married there and had found others like herself and had it placed on a historical registry. Tonight, it would entertain nearly a thousand of the city's most influential people. The Cullen family had shelled out some major money for various city charities not only here, but in Chicago where they lived. The security that stood outside the building confirmed to me that the rumor was true, the governor of both Washington and Illinois were both in attendance.

Garrett had informed me that we would be seated in one of the first few tables and would need to cross the floor to nearly the front of the room. Security was very tight as he had to show not only his invite but his badge as well. Once inside the lobby, I could hear the applause and introduction of Edward. My pulse began to quicken as I watched the door to the room slowly and quietly open. Edward's velvet voice filled the room as he began to thank everyone for coming. It was clear by his word choice that he had been educated well, exposed to functions such as this was most likely the norm.

"Smile as if you know a secret." Garrett whispered, his breath causing the tiny hairs on my neck to tickle me. Pulling me closer to him, he leaned in further to include. "Bella, I don't care if the man catches fire, do not look at him."

Each word was spoken with intent and meaning, goose bumps began to form from his tone. Garrett was on my right, keeping a clear view of my left side open to Edward who was standing on a podium. Peter had been right, nearly every lady in the room wore a black dress, making a sea of black and glitter, an occasional strand of perks thrown in to mix it up. Yet here I stood in a blood red dress, leaving no room to imagine if I had panties on or not. The open back confirming that the bra was left in the drawer at home. Damn, if I didn't feel sexy as fuck in it.

"Thank you, Mayor Meyers, your words are too kind."  
That was my cue to start walking into the room.  
"Act like you own this room." Garrett encouraged as he waved to a couple he recognized. "This organization has made it possible for...um...possible for...um."

"We are going to sit and I need you to keep that smile on your face. Don't look at him, do  
you understand me?" With the smile still in place, I moved my free hand on top of Garrett's, signaling to him that I understood. He pulled my chair out for me, placing a kiss to my cheek. From my position at the table I could see Edward in my peripheral, but I dared not to look in  
his direction. Garrett kept my eyes trained on him, to everyone around us, we looked like two people deeply in love. Glancing around the table, I noticed that Peter and Heidi were also seated. Heidi mouth to me that I looked hot. This time I did roll my eyes. Edward continued to fumble through his speech, asking the room if anyone else was warm. I felt Garrett chuckle as he placed his hand on my bare back, Edward having a clear view of the intimate act.

"He's adjusting his tie," Garrett spoke into my ear. "I assure you it has nothing to do with the temperature in the room, more like the temperature in his slacks."

Edward thanked everyone again and was met with a round of applause. Dessert was served, yet my dinner plate had remained untouched, my stomach too full of nerves to add an ounce of food to the mix. Reaching for my glass of water, a voice that I had avoided since our first meeting spoke from my left.

"Well it seems you've learned to push yourself away from the buffet, although your choice in dress is still tacky, only hookers wear red to an after six function."

Alice was truly a piece of work. Even after everything that had occurred less than a week ago, she was still a snooty bitch.

"Say nothing, just smile and let's go." Garrett whispered into my ear.

I pushed out my chair, taking Garrett's outstretched hand as I rose and said goodbye to everyone at the table. We had nearly reached the lobby door, when a softer kinder voice called my name. Stopping suddenly and giving a courtesy wait as Esme made her way to my side.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight, Bella. You look lovely." Her words were real, it was evident in her voice.

"Yes, well Garrett invited me and with such a generous invitation from such a handsome man, who wouldn't want to attend?"

Her smile was as real as her words, warm and genuine. How could a person such as Alice, come from a beautiful and wonderful person like Esme?

I felt Garrett softly tugging on my arm, I could feel the goose bumps rising, Edward was getting close.

"Esme, congratulations, but we really must be going." Garrett spoke as he pulled me away. His steps were almost a slow jog. Pulling me firmly into an alcove that was near the valet stand. With my back against the brick wall, Garrett's dark suit hiding my red dress, I watched over his shoulder as a frazzled Edward stood in the driveway, searching to his left and right. I watched as his entire body slumped and he waved off the attendant, slowly and defeatedly he walked back in the lobby doors.

"There is no way in hell that you don't believe me now." Garrett's words were exasperated. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I exhaled, and then nodded.  
"Good, now we can make things interesting."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

It was just one of those mornings. It began with me stubbing my toe on the edge of my bed, followed by cutting the shit out of my leg while shaving. As I opened the doors to the gym, I managed to catch the edge of my cup of coffee on the door jam, causing it to plummet to the concrete below. Then just when I think that Karma is finished with me, I discovered that my fucking period was a week early and I left my gym bag at home. So, I did what any young and pissed off girl in my position would do, I slammed my office door, laid my head on my desk, and cried. I was glad it was still extremely early in the morning and that no one had arrived. Sometimes you just need to release the emotions that are built up inside. Spewing all the bad juju and allowing the good energy to take over. Oh, who the hell was I kidding? I needed a fucking candy bar and a heating pad.

I remembered that my dad always kept some pain relievers inside his desk so, with a wadded up tissue at my nose, I walked across the gym to raid his drawer and rid myself of this feeling of being twisted in half. Dad and Emmett had offices across from one another and I knew that my brother kept a small bottle of liquid magic in his desk. After retrieving the white bottle of pills from the bottom drawer of dad's desk, I marched across the hall to Emmett's, and took the Jack Daniels out of his filing cabinet. Twisting off the metal cap, I tossed three white pills into my mouth, and chased them with the amber liquid. I closed my eyes tight as the liquor burned a path down my throat. Wiping off the lip of the bottle, I returned it to its place among the various condoms and cold packs. It wasn't often that I came to this end of the building, it was too close to what I had labeled the danger zone. The area that housed the private gym that Edward trained in.

While I was there, I looked around at the pictures that covered the walls in Emmett's office. Photos that reminded me of a time when things weren't so complicated, filled with more laughter than tears. A time where my heart wasn't on the line, and I didn't have to constantly wonder about the sincerity of those around me. Our trip to Catalina Island and the smile that graced the face of my mother since it was a surprise trip for her birthday. Emmett and I sporting our Mickey ears as we rode the rides at Disney World. Funny how as children we can't wait to grow up and have more say in the way our day to day lives turn out. No one tells you that the rules are harder as adults, with harsher penalties. You just think that nap time will be a thing of the past and in reality it is. However, once it is something you can't have, you crave it like none other.

A glance at the clock on the desk reminded me that Garrett and the men from his department would arrive soon and my torture for the day would continue. I wondered briefly if I could play the period card and get an excuse to skip the treadmill? Deep down I knew what his reaction would be—a smile, followed by orders to get my ass to work. I made my way back to my desk, the pain in my pelvis nearly gone. In its place, the warm feel of the grain alcohol filling the crevices of my soul. I knew that I would need to eat something soon or that warm, cozy feeling would turn into agonizing pain from lack of protection in my stomach. What I found perched in the center of my desk brought my movement to an abrupt halt. I stared at the tall, white cup with the emerald green logo splash across the center. I circled my desk as if a poisonous serpent was displayed, instead of a simple cup of coffee. The aroma of the fragrant drink filled me with a sense of anticipation for the rush that only caffeine could provide.

"It's safe to drink."

The sound of Garrett's reassuring voice broke the silence that my curiosity created while also causing me to gasp in fright, grabbing my chest in a natural reaction.

"Jesus Christ, wear a fucking bell next time."

My words forced by the increased amount of hormones surging through my body, encased by the fact my first cup of coffee was teasing me by sitting on my desk.

"Hey, don't blame me if you're too lost in thought to notice your surroundings."

The hint of laughter left no room for question if he was serious or just being playful. His arms were crossed against his chest, his warm up jacket remained on, concealing the refined muscles that I knew to be hidden behind the black material. It really was a shame this fine specimen of a man was gay.

"I'm sorry. This morning has been a shit storm ever since my eyes opened."

The cup on my desk still called to me, but since I wasn't the one to purchase or to place it where it stood, it remained teasing me.

"Well that explains why you smell of Jack Daniels."

Garrett stepped sideways and kissed my temple like he did every morning. It was a warm and welcomed gesture, but I would take any form of male contact that I could get at the moment.

"Yes, well today is one of those days where a judge would find me not guilty of a murder that he witnessed himself."

Garrett took my hand, kissed my palm and then placed the still warm cup into my hand.

"I watched him walk in and then go back out to his car. A few minutes later he came back in and placed this on your desk. I guess that red dress hit the target."

Thoughts of last night came flooding back, the confirmation of what Garrett had been trying to make me believe. Edward had most definitely been affected when I walked across that room. I now feared what Garrett had planned in my future.

"Last night was certainly eye opening." I quipped, taking a slow and much needed sip of the hot coffee. Alice's reaction to my dress should have hurt me, and anyone who witnessed the conversation would think I left to go cry in a dark corner.

"You're right, it was reassuring that if this bitch gig doesn't work out for Alice, she can certainly head to Hollywood and get a walk on role as a protective sibling."

During the conversation that had taken place in my office, Garrett had explained how the best course of action was to let Black, and his team, think their plan was still working. Alice would continue to act like...well Alice. The training would continue as if Jasper was trying to get him ready to lose. Edward would save his rage for the ring and not for the demolition of the relationship between himself and Jasper. We would keep the knowledge of their marriage quiet until after the match that was certain to come from the Black camp. Alice was quick on her feet because we had not told a soul we were attending the event.

"Come on, Sweetheart, let's get some endorphins flowing, it'll make you feel better. Besides you have to let Rocky out there know that you enjoyed that cup of coffee he snuck in here."

I refused to make a comment about Edward and the coffee. This game of deceit was weighing heavy on me and I wasn't certain how much farther I was willing to go with it.

Since the gym was open to just emergency response personnel this early in the morning, they had a routine that they followed. Each day a different member would decide what music was played over head. Today was Garrett's turn, he surprised me every time with what he chose to play. I said a cheerful good morning to the men in his division. Peter flashed me a smile and a wink. Like a determined student, I took my place on the machines and got to work. Our time was nearly up when a song I recognized came blasting over the speakers. Garrett shot up from the bench he was lifting on and sprinted over to where I stood stretching.

"Oh yeah, Baby." He shouted as the volume on the music increased.

Garrett has hip movement that any belly dancer would die for and today he was swirling those said hips to the Latin inspired music that currently filled the room. Peter had been very encouraging when he showed me the feminine movements to the dance that Garrett had taught me. This particular dance was one of my favorites and before he could even reach me, my hips were moving on their own. Garrett took my hands and began to spin me around the gym, swaying and turning with precision to the music. I couldn't help but laugh and have a great time. He would spin me and rock his hips with mine and to any onlooker who assumed we were an item, they would think we were having a moment of foreplay. With a final dip, Garrett leaned into my neck and told me he was going to kiss me and to let my arm slowly fall to the floor. When the final drum beat sounded, I found my back parallel to the floor, Garrett's lips attached to mine, and our eyes locked. I chose to drop both arms slowly and sensually, my fingertips grazing the mat below. With my eyes still locked with Garrett's, I felt his lips open slightly and the feel of his warm tongue as it caressed my bottom lip. His eyes closed briefly, followed by a growl from his chest, then he pulled us up into a standing position. Kissing my lips quickly, he turned and grabbed his towel and headed in the direction of the showers.

An hour later, Garrett stepped into my office with the look of a very pleased man written across his masculine face.

"I'll see you at lunch time, we have something to..."

The sound of knuckles tapping the wood of my office door stopped the words that Garrett needed to tell me. He winked at me and then turned and opened the door to find a very beautiful and well put together Angela standing in the doorway.

"Well, good morning, Beautiful." Garrett greeted her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and then touched his face, a look passing between them, I didn't question it, they had been friends for a long time I understood.

"Hey." She responded in her usual upbeat voice. "Bella, there's a guy who wants to see you. He says you know him." She spoke as she pointed over her shoulder.

I glanced through the open window of my office, my breath leaving my chest. Standing in the hallway of the gym was none other than Eric, my ex. Long gone was the confident attorney who once made my heart skip a beat. The man who had calculated every move and every word. Gone were the neatly pressed suits, crisp shirt and ties. There stood a man who looked as if he hadn't slept in days, his clothes wrinkled and worn.

"Isabella."

The last time I heard him say my name, it was to tell all our friends that we were, as he described,_ fine_. It was that same discussion that lead me to dissolve our relationship and move back home.

"Babe, you need me?"

Diverting my eyes from Eric's blue ones and back to the green of Garrett's, my shoulders found their way into a stiff position. My hand reached out to find Garrett's, needing to feel connected to something, someone. Eric's eyes took in our intertwined fingers, united and not only the physical sense. Garrett would do anything I asked of him in this instant. With that knowledge, I found the courage to smile and invited Eric to have a seat.

"Eric, please," I gestured to the chair that was available. "Have a seat, it's been a long time."

Eric walked slowly, his smile forced, and slumped down in his chair, defeated.

"Eric, I would like for you to meet Garrett, my boyfriend."

Garrett reached over and took Eric's outstretched hand. I noticed the grimace on Eric's face as

Garrett's grip sealed around his hand. "Babe, this is my ex, Eric Yorkie."

"It's nice to meet you, Man. I didn't realize Isabella had moved on."

Something wasn't right here. Eric very rarely used my full name. He knew how much I hated being formal and honestly, I could count on one hand how many times he used it.

"Babe, if you don't need me, I'm going to head in." I wanted to laugh as I noticed Garrett slide his jacket on in a manner that made his gun visible. Who needed pissing matches when you're paid to carry a firearm?

I shook my head, leaned over, and allowed him to kiss my cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch. I have something very important to ask you."

It's sad really...he made that sound like he was going to pop 'the' question. I had never told Garrett how at one time I did everything in my power to get Eric to do just that. With a final kiss and an assurance that I would indeed see him at lunch, he closed the door to my office.

Eric lowered his vision to the top of my desk, his face drawn and sad. I didn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to, so I broke the ice.

"So, you traveled a long way. To what do I owe the honor?"

His eyes slowly flicked to mine, deep sadness consuming his face. The Eric I knew was a confident man, a man with a purpose. The man before me was broken, depressed, and didn't seem to have an ounce of hope.

"I made a mistake." His voice low, but in the silence of the room, it resonated off the walls.

In movie after movie I have seen this very scene played out—guy takes girl for granted, she moves on, and he suddenly discovers that she was the missing piece to his life. He sees his life as some out of this world tragedy and he finds his way back to her. He admits his error, she rushes into his arms, and they kiss to the credits. It's a great story, if you like the wash, rinse, repeat saga. I've always wanted my own brand of romance, one that Hollywood and Lifetime have yet to write.

"With?"

His eyes found mine, shock clear on his features. He really did expect the big screen version of this to play out. Comical really, but I refrained from laughing.

"Not doing what I should have. Not doing what was right by you."

His admission should have caused me joy and happiness. I should have been dancing around the room, that the guy I gave so much to finally saw what he was missing. However, the truth I knew about the guy who was just down the hall, covered in sweat, and pounding away on either a sparring partner or one of many machines, was more real than the bullshit that was being thrown at me.

"She left me."

Ah...the real reason he's here. The Ms. Wonderful that he had found not a minute after I left, had done the same to him. He thought he could come and confess his woes to me and I would jump in his lap and tell him everything's going to be alright.

"She packed up everything and just...left."

Eric was a very skilled defense attorney. It's a good thing too, because he really sucks as an actor.

"Sounds like you have some evaluating to do."

It was honest, I wasn't going to be cruel or play into his story. There was a slight possibility that what he was telling me was the truth, I highly doubted it, but would entertain it.

"W-what?"

I shifted my position, using those hormones that hadn't even peaked yet to help give me the closure that I needed.

"Look, you and I were together for years, you gave me a list of things that you wanted me to change, yet you never thought it would really happen. I decided that my happiness was more important than being 'fine', so I left. Now you have girl number two, who, for whatever reason, has gotten sick of your shit and hit the road, as well. Perhaps, since the common variable in both situations is you, you might want to look deep inside yourself and figure out what you're doing wrong. You can see that I have moved on and am very happy. I wish you the same. If there is nothing else then I will ask you to see yourself out."

I watched and waited as he blinked his eyes and opened and closed his mouth several times. Without even a goodbye, he rose from his chair, and left the gym.

Garrett ended up calling me just before lunch and canceling. He had a case that he was working on and needed to follow up on some things. He insisted that I wait until he arrived after hours because he needed to show me something.

Slightly before it was the end of my shift, his green eyes appeared around my computer. "Hello, Gorgeous. Miss me?" His excitement was contagious as he spun me around in my chair, my laughter was a welcomed sound even to my own ears. He asked me how my day was and I filled him in on my conversation with Eric. He kissed my face and told me how proud he was of me. Plopping down on my desk, he leaned over my chair and took my face in his hands.

"Eric Yorkie, former defense attorney for the District Attorney's office, recently separated from his position due to an extortion charge. Charges were eventually dismissed, but his job was not reinstated."

Resting his hands on the arms of my chair, his eyes serious.

"His representation, one...Felix Volturi."

My shock was clear in the gasp that left my throat. Felix Volturi was a name I had heard not that long ago. In this very room as a matter of fact.

"Yes, Bella, the same attorney who is representing Leah."

I couldn't move, speak, or even think. How in the hell did this whole situation get so crazy? All of this over a title shot?

"That's why I couldn't come for lunch, I was doing some checking. Seems that team Black is trying to cover every angle, checking to see if what is being reported is the truth. You gave Eric the necessary information he needed to report back to Black. But that, my love, isn't even the best part in all of this."

Without another word he turned his back to me, began typing on my keyboard, and then stood behind my chair. The image on the screen was split in half, each showing an empty room. After a couple of seconds, Garrett and Peter entered the room on the left of the screen, it was clear that the room was a corner of the men's locker room. Garrett motioned for Peter to come closer, his cell phone in his hand. Garrett made a motion with his hand as if he was counting down from three. The opposite side of the screen now contained a very upset Edward, walking back and forth like a caged animal. Peter then moved closer to the wall and began to speak.

"So this is the big weekend, huh?"

Garrett moved against the wall and I noticed Edward stopped his pacing and moved closer to the wall that divided the two rooms. I knew that when we put the new carpet in the locker areas, we also had to replace the air grate that separated the wall. The contractor advised us that if there was a water or steam issue that it would help in locating it. Now I was glad, since it also gave a venue for this to occur.

"It's all arranged. Her family will be out of town, so it's the perfect time."

Poor Edward was flat against the floor listening to each and every word.

"Gonna seal the deal are we?" Peter added.

"Don't be an ass. Bella is the type of girl you take home to your family, not hide away in a cheap ass motel and fuck all weekend."

"Alright, sorry dude, I didn't know it was that serious."

Garrett looked again at his phone, whatever was on the screen he was enjoying.

"Well, we haven't said the 'L' word yet, but I hope to get a little closer, a lot closer actually."

"You're going to miss the fight you know. Cullen is going after the guy in the number four slot."

"Yep, and while he is off wasting his time trying to be the next Mike Tyson, I'll be snuggled up to my naked girl in an overpriced hotel, doing things that she will only share in her diary."

"Alright man, well good luck with that, just be careful. If you fuck this up, I'm certain her brother will kill you."

I waited as Garrett and Peter remained silent, trying to seem like they had left the room. Edward turned over onto his back, staring directly at the ceiling above. A few seconds passed and nothing, several more and still nothing. Then suddenly, he jumped to his feet and slammed his covered fist into the wall.

"Game on, Motherfucker." He spoke to the empty room.

Garrett and Peter bumped knuckles and then waited until Edward slammed the other door closed.

Garrett reached over, hitting the spacebar, causing the frames to still.

"Now that you know his plans, here is what _we_ are going to do."


End file.
